


Entre lobos e dragões

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT!AU, M/M, and Chanyeol is his khaleesi, baekhyun is staging a khal, geek!au, they're geeks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Baekhyun sempre soube do desejo de Chanyeol de ir a uma Comic Con e, depois de alguns meses juntando dinheiro, pôde dar os ingressos de presente para o melhor amigo. O que Baekhyun não sabia é que um mini concurso promovido pelo painel de Game of Thrones poderia desencadear tantos sentimentos escondidos em ambos.Até onde é o limite de uma amizade?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Lua da minha vida

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2016] Essa twoshot era pra ser comédiazinha, mas eu sou meio fail, se não soar engraçado vocês me perdoem mesmo. Eu to adorando escrevê-la, porque é uma série que eu gosto muito e é meu OTP da série com meu OTP de EXO, eu estou puro feelings de fangirl por aqui HUAHUEHUAHUHUA Como os personagens são meio fãzocos, talvez eu tenha enfiado umas referências aleatórias por aí e tem muito spoiler também, se você não se importa ou nem assiste a série, go ahead! Qualquer dúvida, estou aberta a explicações lá embaixo.
> 
> A capa foi feita pela linda da Nicole, minha capista oficial, não tá muito linda??? Tá muito linda sim senhor. E a betagem ficou com a Sisi, linda divina, que é a rainha Nasuke. Obrigada pras duas! <3
> 
> No mais, espero que gostem e vamos juntos pros mares de Westeros! <3

**ENTRE LOBOS E DRAGÕES**

**Capítulo 1 - Lua da minha vida.**

Baekhyun tinha plena certeza que Chanyeol iria adorar seu presente.

Assim que os ingressos chegaram às suas mãos, Baekhyun se sentiu ansioso para mostrar ao melhor amigo. Havia prometido a Chanyeol há muito tempo que ambos iriam a uma Comic Con, mas nunca juntavam dinheiro o suficiente para a compra dos ingressos, o que acabava deixando Chanyeol deprimido por um bom tempo. Baekhyun levava muito tempo para voltar a animar seu melhor amigo, prometendo, mais uma vez, que no próximo ano eles com certeza conseguiriam ir, embora, como esperado, fosse uma promessa infundada, já que no ano seguinte os dois novamente não tinham dinheiro suficiente.

Ser estudante era uma droga, Baekhyun pensava.

Porém, no ano em que o aniversário de Chanyeol coincidia com uma das datas da Comic Con, Baekhyun pensou que seria dessa vez ou não seria nunca mais. Convencido de que seria o melhor presente que Chanyeol recebera em seus dezessete anos quase completos, Baekhyun juntou dinheiro por meses escondido de Chanyeol, contando com a ajuda dos demais amigos dos dois. O rapaz Byun trabalhou de meio período após a escola por meses, em todos os empregos que o ofereciam, desde passear com cachorros a arrumar o jardim das senhoras de seu bairro, mas, no final, tudo valeu a pena.

Os ingressos para a Comic Con estavam finalmente em suas mãos.

O aniversário de Chanyeol seria daqui exatamente uma semana, o que deixava Baekhyun ansioso porque precisava encontrar uma forma memorável de entregar o presente ao melhor amigo. Queria que Chanyeol pudesse se recordar sempre que olhasse, e que as memórias que criassem fossem suficientes para gerar seu sorriso favorito no rosto do rapaz mais alto que si. Não que fosse muito difícil fazer com que Chanyeol sorrisse, mas Baekhyun sabia que os sorrisos de Chanyeol eram diferentes quando causado por ele.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol se conheceram há muito tempo, tempo demais para que qualquer um dos dois se recordasse. Segundo a memória um pouco falha do mais velho, Chanyeol chegou à sua sala de aula tímido e desengonçado e Baekhyun, sendo um grande líder como sempre, tomou para si a responsabilidade de fazê-lo se entrosar. No auge de seus sete anos, Baekhyun mostrou toda a escola para o novo aluno, que aos poucos ia deixando sua timidez de lado para se soltar ao lado do novo amigo. Baekhyun se recordava com carinho dos primeiros dias de convívio com Chanyeol, a forma como se identificaram rapidamente e, em poucos dias, o novo aluno já se tornava uma das vozes mais presentes na sala de aula e sua risada já era conhecida por qualquer um.

Desde o tempo em que o pequeno Baekhyun conseguiu fazer o novato Chanyeol se enturmar, os dois nunca mais foram vistos separados. Seus pais se acostumaram ocasionalmente com o grude dos dois amigos e a forma como se tornavam birrentos quando queriam estar juntos e não podiam e até mesmo achavam fofo. Os amigos de Baekhyun aceitaram a presença de Chanyeol quando perceberam que as duas crianças se tornaram um pacote só; no início, acharam estranho e não queriam o garotinho com eles porque Baekhyun estava dedicando muito do seu tempo ao aluno novo, mas, aos poucos, foram se acostumando ao fato de que Chanyeol se assemelhava em muitos aspectos da personalidade energética de Baekhyun e conquistou seu espaço vagarosamente, até que nenhum deles se recordasse de como era antes de Chanyeol. Era como se ele sempre estivesse lá.

Uma das coisas que Chanyeol fez com que todos seus novos amigos se assemelhassem a si foi com sua paixão pelo universo nerd. Demorou alguns anos para que Chanyeol conseguisse fazê-los dar uma chance aos seus vícios, o que só ocorreu quando entraram na adolescência. As tardes, que antigamente Baekhyun e seus amigos passavam assistindo filmes aleatórios na televisão, passaram a ser ocupados pelas séries e filmes sobre heróis que Chanyeol gostava e afirmava que os amigos também iriam gostar. Sehun gostava dos filmes de herói, enquanto Kyungsoo se sentava com algum de seus livros favoritos. Entretanto, Baekhyun pareceu mergulhar com Chanyeol em cada um de seus vícios, mesmo que os dois não parassem de comentar durante os filmes e séries.

A série favorita dos dois amigos era _Game of Thrones_. Baekhyun e Chanyeol adoravam especular a respeito dos personagens da série, sobre quem seria a tão falada mãe de Jon Snow ou quem venceria a guerra dos tronos e ascenderia ao trono de ferro. Chanyeol era um ferrenho defensor do Norte e dizia que algum Stark vingaria seus parentes mortos e seria o rei dos sete reinos, enquanto Baekhyun dizia que a verdadeira dona do trono vinha de além-mar, Daenerys Targaryen. Os amigos dos dois rapazes até tentaram acompanhar a febre dos dois, mas nenhum deles conseguia entendê-los quando começavam a dissertar a respeito da política estranha de Westeros.

Baekhyun gostava da conexão que tinha com Chanyeol, mesmo que pudessem discordar de um ou outro ponto sobre as séries que acompanhavam ou os mangás que liam. Sabia que podia contar com qualquer um de seus amigos, mas sua relação com Chanyeol era diferente; conseguiam se conectar com pequenos olhares e gestos e traziam alegria em conjunto ao local em que estavam. Em pouco tempo, a dupla não era mais vista como únicas pessoas, e sim como um conjunto. Onde Baekhyun estava era quase certeza que Chanyeol também estaria.

A relação entre ambos estabilizava em uma ótima amizade, até que perceberam a tensão que se instalava entre os dois quando estavam sozinhos. Chanyeol achava Baekhyun dono de uma beleza inimaginável e Baekhyun se pegava pensando em como seria se estivesse com Chanyeol mais do que apenas um amigo. Demorou um certo tempo até que ambos percebessem que poderiam conciliar seus desejos com sua sólida amizade e formaram o acordo de que seriam _amigos com benefícios_. Ninguém se envolveria amorosamente e a amizade entre os dois continuariam a mesma, com o benefício de que poderiam se beijar sempre que quisessem.

Estava tudo bem dessa forma. Nada poderia melhorar entre os dois.

Baekhyun caminhava de volta para casa com os ingressos muito bem guardados dentro de sua mochila, enquanto conectava o fone de ouvido e abria o chat com os amigos. Conhecia os amigos bem o suficiente para saber que uma enxurrada de áudios gritando chegariam quando soubessem que o presente de Chanyeol já estava comprado, o que só aumentaria a curiosidade do aniversariante, visto que Chanyeol sabia que todos estavam bolando alguma coisa, embora não soubesse o quê.

> [17:21, 20/11/2016] Baek: Adivinhem só o que eu tenho em mãããos!
> 
> [17:21, 20/11/2016] Sehunnie: VOCÊ JÁ CONSEGUIU?
> 
> [17:21, 20/11/2016] Sehunnie: O CHANYEOL É MUITO SORTUDO MESMO
> 
> [17:22, 20/11/2016] Soo~: Alguém por favor acalme os feelings de fanboy do Sehun antes que ele estrague a surpresa
> 
> [17:22, 20/11/2016] Sehunnie enviou um áudio.
> 
> [17:24, 20/11/2016] Yeol: O QUE O BAEKHYUN COMPROU? O QUE VOCÊS SABEM QUE EU NÃO SEI?
> 
> [17:24, 20/11/2016] Baek: O seu presente de aniversário está comigo, Yeol! Aguarde só mais alguns dias <3
> 
> [17:25, 20/11/2016] Yeol: Por favor, Baek, me conta ;-; você sabe que eu odeio quando faz isso! Todos os meninos sabem ;-;
> 
> [17:26, 20/11/2016] Baek: Porque o presente não é pra eles, ué! Eles me ajudaram com tudo, então você deverá agradecê-los u_u
> 
> [17:27, 20/11/2016] Sehunnie: Ele ama mais você do que a nós que estamos com ele desde sempre, Chanyeol, mas tudo bem, estamos acostumados.
> 
> [17:27, 20/11/2016] Sehunnie: E eu tenho o Soo pra atazanar de qualquer forma u_u
> 
> [17:28, 20/11/2016] Soo~: Sehun acha que por ser mais novo eu não bateria nele, mas está muito enganado. Não vem não, Oh.
> 
> [17:30, 20/11/2016] Yeol: Você não vai mesmo me contar? ): Eu estou triste ): Vou rever a cena do Casamento Vermelho por sua causa ):
> 
> [17:30, 20/11/2016] Baek: Você vai se torturar por livre e espontânea vontade, se eu fosse você não faria isso. Mas eu preciso ir agora, meu ônibus tá chegando, tchau~!

Baekhyun ainda recebeu mais algumas mensagens dos amigos, algumas de Sehun em sua conversa privada e muitos áudios do rapaz animado porque seus amigos iriam para a Comic Con. Sehun fez Baekhyun prometer que tentaria filmar cada trailer de qualquer filme que fosse sair porque teria material em primeira mão e Baekhyun não pôde deixar de prometer isso ao mais novo. Sehun o ajudou bastante para conseguir os ingressos – mesmo que Baekhyun soubesse que o motivo do mais novo era ter acesso ao conteúdo exclusivo da Comic Con – e gravar alguns vídeos escondido não faria nenhum mal.

Chanyeol ainda tentou descobrir qual era seu presente por mais algum tempo, com diversas promessas, e até mesmo enviou um áudio de _Rains of Castamare_ indicando que realmente estava assistindo a cena do Casamento Vermelho, mas Baekhyun se manteve irredutível. Queria entregar os ingressos no dia, para que Chanyeol ainda pensasse que seria mais um ano que não iriam a Comic Con e Baekhyun pudesse surpreendê-lo. Poderia aguentar mais alguns dias de seu amigo mostrando-o as cenas mais tristes de Game of Thrones e Chanyeol nem mesmo poderia ameaçá-lo com spoilers, porque acompanharam a _season finale_ de Game of Thrones juntos.

Baekhyun mal podia esperar para que a semana acabasse logo.

**. . .**

Na manhã do dia vinte e sete de novembro, Baekhyun já acordou mais disposto do que se recordava.

Havia marcado com os amigos que iriam todos juntos para a casa de Chanyeol logo pela manhã, para entregar a surpresa dos ingressos e que pudessem chegar ao evento logo cedo. Baekhyun sabia que provavelmente enfrentariam uma fila gigantesca, mas estava tudo bem, porque a surpresa de Chanyeol em saber a respeito dos ingressos em seu aniversário faria tudo valer a pena.

Quando apanhou seu celular, viu as diversas mensagens de Sehun e Kyungsoo apressando-o. Tinham criado um grupo a parte do que tinham com Chanyeol para organizar o que fariam naquele domingo, e havia tantos áudios que Baekhyun pensou que, se parasse para ouvir cada um deles, iria acabar se atrasando. Mandou um áudio rápido avisando os amigos de que já estava quase pronto, mesmo que tivesse acabado de levantar da cama, e largou o celular para se arrumar.

Não levou muito tempo até que estivesse gritando para sua mãe que iria na casa de Chanyeol e que só voltariam à noite. Sua mãe já estava ciente do presente de Baekhyun e sentia-se orgulhosa do esforço do filho durante os meses que trabalhou para juntar dinheiro. Sabia o quanto Chanyeol significava para seu filho e desejou um bom dia e que se divertissem antes que Baekhyun batesse a porta de casa.

Sehun e Kyungsoo moravam um pouco distante de onde Baekhyun e Chanyeol moravam, então chegaram juntos até a casa de Baekhyun, de onde iriam juntos a casa do aniversariante. Chanyeol não morava muito longe, talvez uns dez minutos de caminhada que serviram para que o trio repassasse toda a ideia. Acordariam Chanyeol, gritariam surpresa e cantariam os parabéns enquanto Baekhyun mostra os brilhantes ingressos.

“Os ingressos estão aí?”, Sehun perguntou enquanto caminhavam.

“Você acha que eu esqueceria o mais importante?”, Baekhyun retrucou. “Estão na minha mochila.”

“Conhecendo você, Baekhyun, iria se lembrar dos ingressos quando estivessem no evento”, Kyungsoo comentou. “Sua memória não é muito boa, não é?”

Sehun concordou com um riso baixo, deixando o Byun indignado. Sabia que sua memória não era muito boa e que às vezes esquecia algumas coisas primordiais, mas Baekhyun tinha certeza que estava com os ingressos. Porém, para evitar qualquer problema, Baekhyun abriu o bolso de sua mochila à procura dos ingressos, evitando o mini desespero que se apossou de sua alma quando não os encontrou, até se recordar que havia guardado em um bolso mais seguro.

“Aqui estão!”, apanhou-os e mostrou aos dois amigos. “Deram muito trabalho para que eu os perdesse assim.”

Sehun estava encarando os ingressos com os olhos brilhando e Baekhyun imaginou que precisariam trabalhar em dobro para que, no ano seguinte, pudessem os quatro ir até o evento, mesmo que Kyungsoo não gostasse tanto assim quanto os outros três amigos. Nada que não pudessem forçá-lo a fazer ou receber alguma chantagem em troca.

Quando chegaram à residência dos Park, Baekhyun voltou a guardar os ingressos para manter a surpresa de seu melhor amigo. Quem os atendeu à porta foi a mãe de Chanyeol que, naturalmente, já sabia dos planos dos amigos de seu filho e havia arrumado uma mochila para Chanyeol na noite anterior. Todos conheciam Chanyeol quando estava com sono ou muito animado, ele demoraria eras decidindo o que precisava levar.

“Bom dia, senhora Park!”, Baekhyun sorriu. “Chanyeol já acordou?”

“Terão o prazer de fazer isso por mim, rapazes”, a jovem senhora piscou, dando-lhes passagem.

Os três amigos se encaminharam até o quarto de um adormecido Chanyeol, trocando risinhos maldosos porque Kyungsoo era mestre na arte de acordar as pessoas da pior forma possível. Abriram a porta de forma cautelosa, tentando fazer o máximo de silêncio possível, e encontraram Chanyeol esparramado em sua cama ainda dormindo, com as cortinas fechadas mesmo com o sol de fim de outono batendo em sua janela. Kyungsoo olhou para os dois amigos com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios antes de caminhar até as cortinas e abri-las de repente, fazendo com que o sol atingisse o rosto descoberto de Chanyeol.

Foi quase instantâneo para que o mais alto entre os quatro fizesse uma careta ao acordar com os raios incômodos. Chanyeol abriu os olhos devagar, focando nos amigos que estavam rindo de sua cara à sua frente, antes de gritarem “surpresa” e começarem a cantar parabéns. Baekhyun estava animado cantando parabéns até se recordar de sua parte na surpresa; tateou seus bolsos novamente até encontrar os ingressos e apanhou-os a tempo do final da canção.

“Parabéns, Yeol!”, os três gritaram, jogando-se em cima do amigo ainda sonolento.

“Mas... O que está acontecendo?”, Chanyeol murmurou sem ar, tentando expulsar os amigos de cima de si.

Os três se sentaram em uma ponta da cama e encararam Chanyeol com sorrisos iguais. O rapaz que havia acabado de acordar ainda estava tentando entender porque seus amigos estavam ali tão cedo quando tinham combinado maratonar _Supernatural_ à noite como comemoração de seu aniversário. Baekhyun tomou a dianteira para explicar a situação, aproximando-se mais do melhor amigo.

“Nós viemos pessoalmente te entregar seu presente de aniversário.” Disse. “Feche os olhos.”

Chanyeol poderia ainda estar sonolento, mas obedeceu de imediato, já que sua curiosidade era maior do que sua vontade de saber o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu sua mão ser apanhada pela de Baekhyun e um pedaço de papel ser depositado em sua mão; franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender o que era exatamente. Quando Baekhyun lhe disse que poderia abrir os olhos, Chanyeol finalmente entendeu. Seu sorriso não poderia ser contido enquanto encarava os ingressos para a Comic Con 2016 que estavam em suas mãos e levantou o rosto para encarar seus amigos, que sorriam em expectativa.

“Vocês... compraram ingressos da Comic Con para mim?”, Chanyeol perguntou.

“Na verdade foi o Baekhyun”, Kyungsoo explicou. “A gente só o ajudou procurando empregos temporários para ele, e aí ele passou esses meses trabalhando pra juntar dinheiro.”

“Por isso que todas as vezes que você queria assistir séries, o Baekhyun não podia estar conosco e você brigava com ele”, Sehun completou, “mas ele só estava juntando dinheiro por você, seu ingrato!”

“Eu não sabia!”, Chanyeol se defendeu. “Você fez isso por mim, Baek?”

Baekhyun deu de ombros, com um sorriso nos lábios. “Você sempre quis ir, mais do que qualquer um de nós, e dessa vez um dos dias é seu aniversário. Eu não podia deixar passar.”

O sorriso de Chanyeol apenas aumentou ao saber do que seus amigos, principalmente Baekhyun, tinham feito por si. Arrependeu-se de todos os momentos em que brigou com os três por estarem escondendo segredos de si pelos meses que se passaram, porque entendeu que a surpresa que fariam no dia de seu aniversário seria ainda melhor se ele não soubesse de nada que estava acontecendo. Dessa vez foi o aniversariante que pulou em cima de seus amigos, mais feliz do que poderia estar enquanto todos riam e Kyungsoo reclamava de Chanyeol ser pesado demais para achar que pode pular em cima dos outros dessa forma.

“Levanta, Chanyeol, vai se arrumar!”, Kyungsoo o chutou da cama. “Se você não sabe, os ingressos são para hoje!”

Chanyeol cambaleou pelo quarto até seu guarda roupa, jogando seu pijama para trás enquanto os amigos se mantinham em sua cama. Após escolher a roupa que usaria no dia, com sua camiseta com a estampa dos lobos gigantes dos Stark e os dizeres de _“The north remembers”_ , Chanyeol correu até seu banheiro para tomar um banho rápido. Baekhyun aproveitou o tempo que seu amigo levaria no banho para apanhar a mochila que sua mãe havia preparado, para poupar tempo enquanto Kyungsoo e Sehun liam alguns mangás de Chanyeol.

O banho de Chanyeol não demorou muito tempo e o rapaz saiu já vestido de dentro do banheiro, secando o cabelo com uma toalha. Os cabelos vermelhos eram o único ponto de cor, já que Chanyeol vestiu-se totalmente de preto. Sua animação era visível de longe pela forma como ainda sorria o tempo todo e como se movia rapidamente pelo quarto atrás de uma ou outra coisa que estivesse esquecendo.

“Sua mãe já sabia de tudo, então ela arrumou isso aqui para você”, Baekhyun jogou a mochila em Chanyeol que a apanhou no susto. “Agora nós precisamos ir!”

Chanyeol concordou e despediu-se dos amigos, que desejaram que se divertissem no evento. Desceram até a cozinha, onde a família de Chanyeol estava tomando café da manhã, e esperaram até que seus pais e irmã pudessem felicitá-lo e que Chanyeol pudesse comer ao menos uma torrada antes de saírem de cas. Até que, finalmente, caminharam para o ponto de ônibus. O local do evento seria no centro da cidade e levariam uma boa meia hora para chegar até o local, mas nada que pudesse refrear a animação de Chanyeol.

“Ainda não acredito que você comprou os ingressos”, Chanyeol comentou.

“Vai ser incrível, eu sei”, Baekhyun concordou. “Está ansioso para o quê?”

“O painel de Game of Thrones, é claro!”, o ruivo respondeu. “Dizem que esse ano teremos informações exclusivas sobre a série porque o inverno já chegou. E, como esse inverno demorou mais do que os discursos do Voldemort antes de toda tentativa de matar o Harry, teremos promoções exclusivas também! Ah, estou tão animado.”

Baekhyun não pôde se impedir de rir. “Dá para notar toda sua animação”, disse. “Espero que a gente ganhe alguma coisa bonitinha no painel. Quem sabe alguns ovos de dragão?”

“Você é muito Targaryen pro meu gosto, Byun.” Chanyeol comentou, levantando-se para dar sinal para o ônibus que se aproximava.

“Eu nasci do sangue do dragão, meu caro”, Baekhyun respondeu.

**. . .**

A animação de Chanyeol não morreu nem mesmo quando chegaram ao evento e deram de cara com a imensa fila que os esperava.

Baekhyun reclamou que Chanyeol demorou demais para se arrumar e por isso enfrentariam uma fila maior do que esperavam, assim como reclamou de “todos esses _nerds_ que dormem nas filas, pra que vocês fazem isso?”. Chanyeol, por sua vez, escolheu ignorar o mais baixo e puxá-lo para a fila enquanto observava cada canto do local. Nem mesmo as reclamações de Baekhyun em plena manhã iriam desanimá-lo. E o que é uma fila para quem está há alguns minutos do melhor evento de sua vida?

A fila estava realmente grande, o que acabou fazendo com que Chanyeol fosse, aos poucos, a parar de sorrir para cada alma que passasse ao seu lado e pudesse conversar normalmente com Baekhyun, sem dar leves gritinhos de fanboy ao ver os _cosplayers_ que passavam. Baekhyun achava engraçado a animação de seu melhor amigo; mesmo que a animação de Chanyeol tenha diminuído após a chegada e o tempo de espera na fila, o rapaz ainda era capaz de animar qualquer pessoa ao seu redor.

“Estamos chegando!”, Chanyeol comentou. “Daqui a pouco estaremos lá dentro!”

Baekhyun verificou a hora em seu celular, assustando-se ao perceber que já se passara uma hora desde que chegaram. “Já se passou uma hora!”, comentou surpreso. “Eu devia ter te contado a respeito antes e assim viríamos mais cedo. Quando chegarmos lá dentro já vamos ter perdido tanta coisa...”

“Ei, há muito tempo que eu não acordava tão feliz”, Chanyeol disse, passando o braço pelos ombros de seu melhor amigo. “Uma hora a mais ou a menos dentro do evento não compra isso!”

“Espero que a gente não tenha perdido algo muito bom”, Baekhyun murmurou cabisbaixo enquanto davam mais alguns passos em direção a entrada do evento. Estavam cada vez mais próximos.

“Não fica assim, se eu te comprar algumas miniaturas dos ovos da Daenerys você se anima de novo?”

“Talvez...”, Baekhyun concordou, voltando o olhar ao rapaz com um sorriso traquinas.

“Você é um grande interesseiro”, Chanyeol riu.

Quando finalmente chegaram a entrada, entregaram seus ingressos com grandes sorrisos bobos no rosto. Com a confirmação de que estava tudo ok, finalmente adentraram a convenção, a animação presente em seus corpos voltando com toda a força.

Uma vez dentro do local onde a convenção acontecia, Chanyeol e Baekhyun pararam para observar. Para todos os lados que ambos olhassem encontravam pessoas em igual situação: maravilhadas com tudo que estavam vendo e sem saber em qual _stand_ passar primeiro. Cenas aleatórias passavam nos telões dispostos pelo local, fazendo com que várias pessoas ficassem paradas assistindo-as, ávidas por não perder nenhum novo detalhe.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun permaneceriam parados no mesmo local se não tivessem sido alertados de que a fila estava crescendo às suas costas e os dois meninos deveriam andar para desempatá-la. Os dois amigos passaram a caminhar, passeando entre os _stands_ e decidindo qual seria o primeiro em que passariam até que chegassem ao _stand_ que mais estavam esperando.

Encontraram um _stand_ a respeito de HQs e Chanyeol puxou Baekhyun pela mão para que pudessem ver. Baekhyun lembrou-se que Sehun pediu para receber alguns _spoilers_ e tirou algumas fotos escondido das HQs que Chanyeol manuseava. Riu ao ver as mensagens com gritos e palavras incompreensíveis que Sehun mandava, o mais novo parecia estar com o celular pronto em mãos para receber cada notícia.

“Sehun está mais animado que a gente”, Baekhyun riu mostrando o celular para Chanyeol.

“Os meninos deveriam ter vindo conosco”, Chanyeol comentou ainda observando algumas HQs novas e edições de colecionador.

“Eu não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar ingresso para todos”, Baekhyun deu de ombros. “Ano que vem a gente coloca os dois para trabalhar também e aí voltamos todos juntos! A Comic Con que se prepare conosco.”

“Kyungsoo nos matará na fila antes mesmo que consigamos entrar no evento”, Chanyeol disse com um riso baixo. “Será um teste a pouca paciência dele.”

“Kyungsoo é nossa ovelha negra, mas nós o perdoamos.”

Baekhyun precisou arrastar Chanyeol do _stand_ em que estavam para evitar que o garoto comprasse uma nova edição de colecionador de _Guerra Civil_ apenas porque tinha uma capa diferente. Chanyeol argumentou que seu melhor amigo apenas não queria que ele comprasse porque a capa não trazia nenhum destaque ao Homem de Ferro e Baekhyun era _team Iron_ demais para conseguir aceitar que o verdadeiro herói era o Capitão América.

Baekhyun, por sua vez, alegou que seria um desperdício de dinheiro comprar uma nova edição sendo que Chanyeol já tinha a HQ em casa. Ninguém precisava saber que o Byun realmente não considerava uma edição digna porque a capa exaltava os ideais do Capitão América e davam espaço ao Bucky; nenhuma edição era digna o suficiente se não tivesse Tony Stark, afinal.

“Você nunca vai aceitar que ser _team Captain_ é o certo”, Chanyeol disse ainda amuado por não poder comprar sua edição.

“O mundo está todo errado”, Baekhyun argumentou, “porque depois do filme todo mundo agora é _team Captain_.”

“Porque é o certo a se fazer!”, Chanyeol contradisse. “A HQ é do Capitão América, então é claro que ele está certo.”

“A visão de Guerra Civil é muito mais cinza do que isso”, o Byun deu de ombros. “O filme deixou todo mundo sentimentalista em relação ao Bucky e a relação dele com o Steve, então é claro que as pessoas viraram e ‘ah, está certo, o Bucky é injustiçado mesmo’.”

“Como se não tivessem feito isso com o Tony, não é? Com todo aquele papo de Sokovia”, Chanyeol rolou os olhos. “O Bucky _foi_ injustiçado, nada mais justo que o filme mostre isso e o Capitão estava lutando pela liberdade dos heróis!”

“Liberdade que ocasionou a morte de vários civis”, Baekhyun disse.

“Você fala como se o Tony fosse um anjo, mas ele é totalmente corporativista. Ele estaria em qualquer lado que o governo estivesse.”

A discussão de ambos sobre Guerra Civil só foi interrompida porque finalmente encontraram o _stand_ de _Game of Thrones_. Havia um conglomerado de pessoas reunidas e os dois amigos caminharam rapidamente até o local, ávidos por tudo que pudessem descobrir a respeito da série favorita de ambos.

Nos telões próximos estava passando cenas aleatórias da sexta temporada e todos os que estavam próximos mantinham um silêncio respeitoso enquanto assistiam. Baekhyun adorava rever as cenas de _Game of Thrones_ , descobrir todos os dias novos detalhes que lhe passaram desapercebidos enquanto assistiam na animação assim que o episódio era lançado.

“Eu odeio o Martin”, Chanyeol comentou após o término da cena da morte do Hodor. “Eu sempre quis saber por que o Hodor só falava isso e agora me arrependo amargamente dessa decisão.”

“É tudo culpa do Bran”, Baekhyun disse. “Se ele não tivesse ido mexer com o que não devia, o Hodor não tinha morrido. O menino é quase um mau agouro ambulante.”

“Ele precisa se reunir com os irmãos dele agora”, Chanyeol comentou animado. Era sempre uma boa ideia falar sobre a família Stark. “Seis temporadas sendo injustiçados e agora eles tem uma chance! A vitória vem ao horizonte.”

“É claro que vem”, Baekhyun concordou, com um sorriso enigmático. “Junto da frota de navios da rainha por direito de Westeros.”

“Lá vem o Targaryen”, o ruivo rolou os olhos. Se havia algo que Baekhyun era orgulhoso em discutir era a respeito da supremacia da família Targaryen. “Daenerys é outra que demorou seis temporadas para conseguir fazer alguma coisa.”

“Agora ela vem com tudo! Porto Real será pequena para os leões se esconderem do fogo do dragão”, Baekhyun disse. “Estou tão animado para ver todos queimarem diante dela, _dracarys!”_

Os dois poderiam continuar a exaltar suas Casas favoritas se o aglomerado de pessoas ao seu redor não tivesse explodido em murmúrios, atraindo a atenção. Às vezes Chanyeol e Baekhyun mantinham-se tão presos em seu próprio mundo enquanto conversavam que perdiam qualquer noção de realidade ao seu redor. Aproximaram-se da parte do painel onde as pessoas estavam reunidas para descobrir o que estava acontecendo e ouviram a respeito de uma proposta para animar os fãs reunidos.

A proposta era bem simples: como uma forma de confraternização e para testar o conhecimento dos fãs a respeito da série, cada pessoa poderia contracenar alguma cena de qualquer uma das seis temporadas, podendo escolher alguém para contracenar consigo caso a cena dependesse de mais do que um personagem. Como prêmio, o ganhador levaria alguns itens exclusivos da série e teria direito a ler algumas páginas de _Os ventos do inverno_ , livro que estava sendo escrito pelo criador de _A song of Ice and Fire._

Chanyeol viu naquela proposta a oportunidade perfeita de ganhar algumas coisas que todo fã de _Game of Thrones_ mataria para ter, que era, principalmente, o acesso a leitura do futuro livro. Baekhyun parecia tão animado quanto o amigo ao lado, embora não soubesse que cena poderia contracenar. Não era tão bom lutando e sempre perdia para Chanyeol; talvez pudessem simular a luta entre Montanha e Oberyn, mas era tão sanguinária e Baekhyun tinha certeza que não queria os dedos de Chanyeol próximos de seus olhos. Ou talvez pudessem simular a coroação de Joffrey, seria engraçado ver Chanyeol fingir morrer engasgado – porque Baekhyun jamais seria Joffrey Baratheon, aquele bastardozinho.

Ou talvez pudessem ser Robb Stark e seu lobo gigante, Chanyeol sempre teve cara de cachorro perdido mesmo...

“Vamos, Baek!”, Chanyeol disse despertando-o de suas ideias. “Eu já sei o que podemos fazer. Vamos surpreender a todos e ninguém poderá ganhar de nós.”

“O que você tem em mente?”, Baekhyun perguntou enquanto era arrastado até os organizadores que reuniam os interessados em uma fila para inscrição. “Eu ainda nem consegui decidir uma cena boa o bastante.”

“Você deveria confiar mais nos meus instintos, quando é que alguma ideia minha falhou?”

“Hm.... Você quer por ordem cronológica ou por ordem alfabética?”

“Você é horrível como melhor amigo”, Chanyeol disse, “mas eu vou poupá-lo e te dar a chance de encenar comigo a cena que nos levará direto às páginas de _Os Ventos do Inverno_.”

Baekhyun ainda tentou descobrir que diabos de cena seria essa que Chanyeol tinha em mente, mas o ruivo insistia em dizer que seria melhor que não soubesse porque assim a surpresa seria melhor. Baekhyun tentou argumentar dizendo que odiava surpresas, mas estava desarmado quando Chanyeol o recordou de que poucas horas atrás quem havia feito uma surpresa era o próprio Baekhyun. Resignado, o menor deu de ombros e esperou que Chanyeol os inscrevesse.

Não demorou para que chegasse a vez de seu amigo e pouco menos para que Chanyeol voltasse ao seu lado, quase pulando de felicidade. Sabia que seria um prêmio importante e exclusivo, mas a animação de Chanyeol chegava a ser ridícula, o que fazia Baekhyun querer rir. O garoto até mesmo esboçava alguns sorrisos zombeteiros até Chanyeol dizer o que precisariam fazer.

“Nossa cena é parte do final da segunda temporada, a visão da Daenerys com o Drogo e o bebê.” Chanyeol disse. “Nós até mesmo vamos ter um boneco para simular o Rhaego, não é legal?”

“Espera, você nos inscreveu para encenar uma cena do Drogo e da Daenerys?”, Baekhyun perguntou. “Nós dois, dois _garotos_?”

“Ué, você sempre disse que era do fogo do dragão, Baek!”

“Sim, mas não como a _Daenerys_!”, Baekhyun esbravejou. “Por que não podíamos ser Rhaegar e Robert na batalha do tridente? Eu podia ser até o _Viserys_ , aquele grande babaca, mas a Dany...”

Chanyeol murchou um pouco com as palavras ditas pelo melhor amigo. “Eu achei que você ficaria feliz, você sempre disse que era uma das suas cenas favoritas...”

“É a minha cena favorita”, Baekhyun concordou, “mas você imagina o desastre que isso vai ser? Todo mundo vai rir da gente.”

“Mas eles não vão rir quando nós ganharmos o concurso!”

Baekhyun percebeu que era um caso perdido tentar pôr algum juízo na mente de seu amigo porque Chanyeol estava fiel a sua concepção de que não havia nada demais em encenar uma cena romântica com seu melhor amigo. Baekhyun também não devia ver tanto problema porque era apenas uma cena e ninguém ali os conhecia para que se preocupassem com a humilhação pública, mas algo em repetir sua cena favorita com Chanyeol fazia com que seu estômago se revirasse.

O pequeno Byun só não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

Os organizadores do painel deram mais algum tempo até que a ideia do concurso se propagasse e mais pessoas pudessem se inscrever. Enquanto isso, todos estavam sentados em grupinhos no chão, assistindo as cenas que fariam no _Youtube_ e repetindo as falas uns com os outros como teste. Baekhyun não precisava de nada disso, entretanto; ninguém assistiu tantas vezes a cena final entre Drogo e Daenerys quanto ele. Alguns _ships_ são difíceis demais de largar e Drogo e Daenerys com certeza era um deles.

Chanyeol, por sua vez, estava assistindo a cena e parecia concentrado em imitar as expressões faciais de Jason Momoa enquanto Drogo. Baekhyun achava graça da forma como Chanyeol repetia cada uma das expressões, parecendo realmente concentrado em aprender cada uma. Mal sabia do que se passava pela mente de Baekhyun. Tudo bem se Baekhyun pertencia a Casa Targaryen, mas quando Chanyeol os inscreveu ninguém disse que ele precisava ser a Daenerys, não é?

“Chan”, Baekhyun chamou sentando-se ao lado do amigo. Chanyeol largou o celular para prestar atenção em Baekhyun. “Eu tenho uma coisa para te falar, tente não ficar muito surpreso.”

“O que foi?”, Chanyeol perguntou curioso.

“Quando você nos inscreveu você só disse que faríamos Drogo e Daenerys, mas ninguém tinha um personagem fixo, certo?”, Baekhyun perguntou e, ao receber o consentimento de Chanyeol, continuou. “Muito bom, porque você vai ser a Daenerys.”

O choque no rosto de Chanyeol já valeu por todo o concurso. “O quê? Mas você é o Targaryen aqui!”

“Mas foi você que nos colocou nessa roubada!”, Baekhyun retorquiu. “Ela não é a única Targaryen, você deveria saber. Espero que esteja pronto para usar roupas dothraki, _khaleesi.”_

Baekhyun precisou de muito autocontrole para não se acabar em risos pela surpresa no rosto de Chanyeol. Sabia que Chanyeol não estava esperando por isso, talvez pela diferença de altura entre ambos, o que já o classificaria como Daenerys sem que fosse feita sequer uma votação a respeito. Não tinha nada contra a Daenerys, inclusive era sua personagem favorita, mas queria que Chanyeol percebesse que não é porque ele era o menor que automaticamente precisaria ser a mulher da cena. Se o próprio Chanyeol disse que não deveriam se importar se rissem deles contanto que ganhassem o concurso, não havia motivos para que ficasse bravo dessa vez, certo?

Chanyeol, por sua vez, ainda estava tentando assimilar a ideia de que seria Daenerys. Sabia que não tinha como discutir com Baekhyun, porque o baixinho era irredutível e até tinha seu lado de razão. Tinha escolhido a cena por ser a favorita de Baekhyun, mas não se perguntou se seu amigo poderia ficar desconfortável com a padronização em que estaria colocando-os; sendo a Daenerys, Chanyeol também poderia mostrar que não é porque é o mais alto que automaticamente seria Drogo. Baekhyun também poderia ser um ótimo Drogo e ninguém poderia falar de sua Daenerys.

Eles seriam o melhor casal dothraki que aquela convenção já viu.

**. . .**

Chanyeol já estava com as vestes dothraki em mãos enquanto assistia Baekhyun se trocar ao seu lado. A peruca platinada para Daenerys estava disposta à sua frente e Baekhyun o ajudaria a colocar assim que terminasse de se vestir. O evento havia disponibilizado uma pequena sala para que os participantes se trocassem para que as cenas ficassem mais realísticas e, nesse momento, Chanyeol começava a sentir o medo bater.

“O que foi, Chan?”, Baekhyun perguntou enquanto pintava a si mesmo. Estava um pouco envergonhado pelas poucas roupas que vestia, mas poderia superar.

“Você acha que vão rir muito da gente?”, Chanyeol perguntou avaliando a roupa da _khaleesi_ em mãos. “Eu acho que isso aqui tá curto demais para mim...”

“Você vai ficar lindo, coloca”, Baekhyun o incentivou. “Eu sou o seu khal aqui, eu não deixaria ninguém zombar da minha khaleesi.”

“Soa ridículo quando você fala em voz alta”, Chanyeol riu baixinho, mas resolveu que não poderia ser tão ruim e começou a tirar as próprias roupas para vestir a fantasia.

Baekhyun assistiu o melhor amigo se trocando, o mesmo sentimento de algo se revirando em seu estômago voltando. Não diria a Chanyeol que também estava com medo do que aconteceria assim que saíssem daquela pequena sala, mas Baekhyun sabia que não tinha medo do que ouviriam. Tinha medo de si próprio e de suas reações conforme a cena se encaminhasse. A cena escolhida por Chanyeol era bonita e romântica demais para sua própria segurança; era a despedida de um casal fadado a não estar junto, mas que, mesmo assim, tentava desesperadamente.

Não seria esse seu destino com Chanyeol, até porque não eram um casal, não é? Baekhyun só estava se preocupando demais com o impacto que tal brincadeira teria em sua amizade, principalmente em seus sentimentos atribulados por Chanyeol. Não era segredo para o baixinho que Chanyeol mexia consigo mais do que deveria, mas gostava de acreditar que era puramente físico. Chanyeol era bonito e gostava de beijá-lo. Não havia nada de Daenerys e Drogo entre ambos.

Ou era isso que Baekhyun queria acreditar.

“Como estou?”, Chanyeol perguntou. “Estou me sentindo ridículo.”

A roupa de Daenerys realmente ficava um pouco apertada em Chanyeol, mas não o tornava ridículo como imaginava. Ele era apenas uma Daenerys alta demais e cheia de vergonha, mas Chanyeol era um garoto espontâneo, sabia que sua vergonha não duraria muito quando começasse a se envolver com o papel que precisaria fazer. Apesar de tudo, Baekhyun precisava assumir para si mesmo que esperava zombar de Chanyeol, não ficar surpreso em como ele não deixava de ser bonito mesmo dentro de roupas femininas e apertadas.

“Você está linda, _khaleesi_ ”, Baekhyun disse num tom zombeteiro.

“Pelo amor dos deuses antigos, para de falar no feminino comigo”, Chanyeol brigou. “Agora me ajuda com essa peruca que a gente ainda precisa ajeitar a sua e daqui a pouco eles virão nos chamar.”

Baekhyun concordou, apanhando a peruca platinada e ajeitando na cabeça de Chanyeol. Ouviu um pouco os resmungos do maior, mas preferiu ignorá-los. Chanyeol era um grande exagerado e nem doía tanto assim prender os grampos da peruca para que não se soltasse. Depois de um tempo lutando contra os dedos atrevidos de Chanyeol, que tentavam tirar a peruca, alegando que coçava mais do que esperava e que suas orelhas não ficavam tão bem escondidas assim com a peruca, foi a vez de Baekhyun ajeitar sua peruca. Khal Drogo tinha um grande cabelo que nem em um milhão de anos Baekhyun conseguiria manter.

Foi mais trabalhoso do que ajeitar a de Chanyeol, até porque a sua era maior e mais pesada, mas depois de um tempo tudo deu certo. Terminou de pintar a si mesmo e olharam-se no espelho lado a lado. A diferença entre ambos era ridícula, mas estavam bem caracterizados para quem apenas ganhou os materiais e foram deixados à sua própria sorte. Chanyeol olhou para o amigo que sorria para o espelho e percebeu que tudo bem se passasse um pouco de vergonha vestido de Daenerys, Baekhyun estava feliz demais ao seu lado como seu khal.

E, como seu melhor amigo já havia dito, ninguém mexeria consigo enquanto khal Drogo estivesse ao seu lado.

Ouviram o bater na porta e viraram-se no mesmo momento em que uma moça colocou o rosto para dentro, alertando-os que seriam os próximos e precisavam se apressar. Reuniram suas roupas rapidamente, guardando-as nas mochilas que trouxeram consigo da melhor forma possível, e deixaram as mochilas na sala. Caminharam rapidamente até o pequeno palco improvisado que em breve mudaria de cenário.

A cena que antecedia a de ambos era justamente a do Casamento Vermelho. Tanto Baekhyun quanto Chanyeol se surpreenderam pela ousadia da escolha, esperando como aconteceria a decapitação de Robb e sua substituição pela de Vento Cinzento, mas a cena se encerrou na morte de Catelyn Stark. O sangue falso escorria pelo pescoço da garota que agonizava enquanto caía de joelhos e os dois amigos precisavam dizer que estavam entre fortes competidores. Mesmo não vendo toda a cena, estava claro que ninguém ali estava para brincadeiras.

As cortinas se fecharam mais uma vez, e todos os aspirantes a atores foram aplaudidos. Dava para ver no rosto de cada um a satisfação por ter feito uma boa cena enquanto reuniam seus apetrechos para deixar o local. Chanyeol e Baekhyun foram avisados de que seria a vez dos dois e que precisavam ajudar para ambientar a cena e os dois garotos se encaminharam até o palco. Não era necessária muita coisa para que fizessem a cena, apenas precisavam de algumas almofadas e véus para simular uma cabana. Não demorou muito para que conseguissem deixar a cena o mais fiel possível e Chanyeol abandonou o palco, já que Daenerys não fazia parte do início da cena. Baekhyun, por sua vez, manteve-se sentado nas almofadas com o boneco que simularia Rhaego em seus braços.

Era uma sensação estranha para Baekhyun, a de ter um quase bebê nos braços. Olhava para o boneco mais real que já havia visto e imaginou como seria se fosse um bebê de verdade. Meneou a cabeça em negação, sabia que já estava pensando besteira demais.

As cortinas se abriram e Baekhyun percebeu que era hora de encenar. Continuou a olhar para Rhaego em seus braços, tentando ignorar a plateia que os assistia. Boa parte do evento estava por ali depois que foi anunciado o concurso, porque ninguém perde uma boa dose de vergonha alheia em público. Chanyeol não demorou a aparecer em cena e diversos gritos e assovios foram ouvidos para o rapaz vestido de Daenerys. O ruivo ignorou todos os gritos e caminhou até Baekhyun. Os dois trocaram olhares significativos, Baekhyun tentando não rir do desconforto claro de seu melhor amigo.

“Lua da minha vida”, Baekhyun sussurrou, em inglês. Sabia que na cena original era falado no idioma dos _dothrakis_ , mas não havia tempo para aprender um diálogo em tão pouco tempo.

Os dois amigos sabiam suas falas perfeitamente, e não era difícil para nenhum deles que reproduzissem a cena com maestria. Não havia ninguém naquele lugar que conhecesse tanto de Game of Thrones quanto os dois, e qualquer cena seria fácil que fizessem. Chanyeol já não se sentia tão acanhado em estar vestido como Daenerys, não como imaginou que ficaria, porque Baekhyun estava ali. Baekhyun era seu _khal_.

A cena continuou em andamento de forma que ninguém poderia pôr defeito. Ambos possuíam uma sincronia nunca antes vista, talvez algo que Daenerys e Drogo tinham e por isso parecia tão fácil para que entrassem no papel. A cada fala dita, mais verossímeis seus sentimentos pareciam, quase palpáveis para cada um dos que assistiam.

Baekhyun parecia perfeito enquanto Khal Drogo, embalando o pequeno boneco em seus braços que fazia seu papel de Rhaego. Chanyeol sorriu enquanto se sentava ao lado de Baekhyun e começava a brincar com o boneco. Parecia ridículo estar brincando com um ser inanimado, mas estava sendo divertido encenar com Baekhyun. Cada palavra soava muito real; era como se ambos não estivessem mais como Drogo e Daenerys, mas fossem eles mesmos, prometendo um ao outro de que não sairiam dali se não fossem juntos.

Baekhyun sabia cada peso que colocava em suas palavras, sabia o que cada uma delas significava para si enquanto ditas para Chanyeol. Conseguia sentir em sua pele a intensidade das palavras de Drogo porque, assim como o chefe dos _dothrakis_ , Chanyeol era tudo o que precisava e era tudo que lhe bastava. Não havia nada que não pudesse fazer contanto que o dono do sorriso que aquecia seu coração estivesse ao seu lado.

Havia muita tensão instalada entre os dois e até mesmo a plateia que os assistia permaneceu em silêncio. Era claro para qualquer um que visse de fora que nenhuma daquelas palavras fazia mais sentido do que naquela ocasião e não parecia ser apenas pela cena representada. Os dois rapazes permaneciam de rostos quase colados, olhares conectados e respirações combinadas; havia muito mais a ser dito entre ambos no silêncio do que qualquer fala decorada pudesse dizer.

Chanyeol sentia seu coração bater mais rápido enquanto estava tão próximo de Baekhyun e pelas palavras ditas por seu melhor amigo. Por um momento, esqueceu-se da cena que reproduziam e esqueceu-se de que estavam caracterizados. As palavras de Baekhyun soavam sinceras demais para si, como se trouxessem um significado oculto. Baekhyun, por sua vez, sentia-se ansioso após proferir suas últimas falas, porque esperava que Chanyeol entendesse o significado oculto.

As últimas palavras proferidas por Chanyeol foram as mesmas de Daenerys ao se levantar, quando abandonou Drogo e Rhaego para seguir seu destino. Chanyeol quase podia sentir em sua pele a dor da partida, por mais que Baekhyun não fosse a lugar algum, e o garoto tampouco entendia por quê. Por que parecia doer tanto pensar em deixar Baekhyun como Daenerys deixou Drogo? Seu rosto ainda se tornou mais próximo do de Baekhyun e seus lábios se encostaram por ínfimos momentos antes que se levantasse e deixasse a cena.

Baekhyun o observou partir com a respiração ofegante porque não estava nos planos que ocorresse o mais leve dos beijos por ali. Ouviu os aplausos soarem e só assim percebeu que as cortinas tinham se fechado, deixando-o sozinho no local. Levantou-se quando os organizadores vieram parabenizá-lo pela ótima cena e agradeceu-os, deixando o local. Ainda estava atordoado demais com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Não sabia se a ideia de Chanyeol havia sido boa no final das contas. Não sabia se ganhariam como a melhor encenação porque sequer sabia como as demais haviam sido e se tinham realmente feito um bom trabalho, já que perdeu-se nos olhos de Chanyeol no primeiro momento em que começaram a dialogar. A única coisa que Baekhyun sabia é que a forma como seu estômago se contorcia e sua respiração ainda não estava se normalizando; não era o jeito que deveria ficar depois de uma simples brincadeira com seu melhor amigo.

Baekhyun queria acreditar que estava tudo bem entre ambos depois daquele pequeno concurso, mas ele já não tinha mais tanta certeza a respeito de seus sentimentos. Não saberia dizer a respeito de Chanyeol e não sabia ao certo se estava tudo bem em ir até a pequena sala onde se trocaram para vê-lo, mas, depois de toda a cena, o garoto tinha uma certeza.

Chanyeol era a lua de sua vida assim como Daenerys era para Drogo. Baekhyun esperava que, em algum momento, Chanyeol também o considerasse seu sol e estrelas.


	2. Meu sol e estrelas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NOTAS DE 2016] Eu gostei muito, muito dessa fanfic. Foi super divertido escrevê-la, enfiar mil referências dentro dela e manter esses dois nerdzinhos comigo. Eu espero que vocês gostem dela da mesma forma que eu. Obrigada pelos comentários e favoritos com o primeiro capítulo, eu to atrasada com as respostas mas eu prometo que vou responder todo mundo certinho <3
> 
> De novo: Qualquer referência perdida, é só falar comigo nos comentários. A Sisi (Nasuke) me ajudou com umas coisinhas das cenas aí abaixo, então obrigada Sisi <3 Boa leitura pra vocês, e a gente se vê lá embaixo!

**ENTRE LOBOS E DRAGÕES**

**Capítulo 2 – Meu sol e estrelas.**

As coisas começaram a ficar um pouco estranhas depois que terminaram a cena.

Baekhyun mal podia acreditar que tinham ganhado o mini concurso promovido pelo painel e por toda a recepção positiva que receberam. Ouviu de diversas pessoas sobre como pareciam tão submersos na cena que era como se estivessem assistindo a Emilia e Jason atuando; o rapaz não pôde deixar de se sentir lisonjeado porque nunca imaginou que poderia trazer tanto sentimento, mas talvez tudo isso tivesse seu crédito devido a situação em que se envolvera.

Não era qualquer pessoa contracenando consigo. Não escolheu aleatoriamente quem seria sua companheira ou seu companheiro, e a cena trazia um apego emocional que não gostaria de dividir com nenhuma pessoa desconhecida. Era Chanyeol ao seu lado, seu melhor amigo que achava que Jon Snow seria o melhor rei que Westeros teria e que acreditava piamente na teoria de R+L=J. Era seu melhor amigo com quem passava horas diárias rindo das mais diversas piadas internas a respeito das séries e livros que assistiam, a pessoa por quem tinha os melhores sentimentos do mundo.

Era realmente a lua de sua vida ao seu lado e Baekhyun percebeu que qualquer cena poderia se tornar a melhor contanto que fosse com Chanyeol.

Quando receberam os prêmios, Chanyeol ainda não parecia se dar conta da estranha situação em que se colocaram. O ruivo estava tão eufórico com os brindes que receberia e ainda mais com as páginas que teria direito a ler que qualquer constrangimento sumiu de sua mente, restando a Baekhyun tentar ignorar os sentimentos ruins que faziam seu estômago revirar-se como se os zonzóbulos que Luna Lovegood tanto falava estivessem instalados dentro de si. Chanyeol parecia tão feliz com a perspectiva de terem ganhado alguma coisa que o Byun percebeu que poderia imitá-lo e talvez as coisas ficassem bem.

As coisas realmente podiam terminar bem enquanto liam as páginas que George Martin gentilmente os concedera em uma sala privada – depois de ouvir os surtos de seus dois fãs e seus pedidos suplicantes para que não matassem seus favoritos, mesmo que soubessem que o bom velhinho se alimentava das lágrimas alheias – e discutiam as mais variadas teorias a respeito do futuro da saga. Prometeram ao escritor que nenhuma informação sairia daquela sala, mesmo que soubessem o quanto seria difícil manterem-se calados frente aos amigos com as informações que tinham. Era um pequeno segredo que guardariam consigo como se fosse um juramento de sangue ao seu khal.

Após abandonarem a sala privada e as páginas de _Os ventos do inverno_ foram retiradas de suas mãos ávidas por mais, Chanyeol e Baekhyun voltaram a caminhar pelo evento já devidamente trocados. Os itens que receberam de prêmio estavam guardados na mochila de ambos os garotos, que não sabiam agora como conversar um com o outro. Era uma situação engraçada, na verdade; nunca houve momento algum em que não soubessem o que falar e o simples selo que trocaram durante a cena não deveria constrange-los se tinham um acordo de que poderiam fazê-lo livremente, mas naquele momento em especial, tudo parecia diferente.

“Foi... Divertido”, Chanyeol começou meio sem jeito. “Nós ganhamos, e eu te disse que ganharíamos, não foi? Você sempre duvida das minhas ideias, mas elas são ótimas.”

“Sua atuação como _khaleesi_ foi impecável”, Baekhyun retorquiu. “Talvez o mérito seja todo seu.”

“Você foi um ótimo khal, Baek.” Chanyeol sorriu. “Talvez nós dois estejamos destinados a formar o melhor _khalasar_.”

“Nós não temos amigos o suficiente para formar um _khalasar,_ Chanyeol”, Baekhyun riu baixo. “Quem mais iria querer andar conosco se não Sehun e Kyungsoo?”

“Eu nunca disse que precisávamos de mais pessoas”, Chanyeol deu de ombros. “Nós dois já formamos uma ótima dupla.”

As palavras de Chanyeol começavam a desconcertá-lo, então Baekhyun tentou mudar de assunto arrastando-o para um dos _stands_ sobre heróis que gostavam, alegando que ainda deviam mais algumas informações para Sehun. Chanyeol deixou-se ser guiado, ciente de como Baekhyun agia quando estava com vergonha e não poderia culpa-lo. Sua própria forma de lidar com sua vergonha era começar a falar sem parar e isso às vezes apenas poderia trazer ainda mais constrangimentos.

O que Chanyeol estava pensando, afinal? Baekhyun nunca iria querer formar nada consigo, que dirá um _khalasar_...

Passaram o restante da tarde vagueando pelos _stands_ e por vezes voltando ao painel de _Game of Thrones_ quando sabiam que teriam mais informações reveladas. Surtaram juntos quando os atores apareceram para falar sobre o futuro de seus personagens e envergonharam-se juntos quando as pessoas os reconheceram como os vencedores do concurso. Até mesmo os intérpretes de Drogo e Daenerys souberam da história e vieram falar com ambos os rapazes, parabenizando-os pela coragem de representar aquela cena; a vergonha não tinha mais espaço quando o _ship_ favorito de ambos estava à sua frente, ainda mais parabenizando-os por imitá-los.

“Eu vou guardar isso para o resto da minha vida”, Baekhyun disse olhando para os autógrafos que conseguiram de Emilia Clarke e Jason Momoa. Chanyeol parecia tão bobo quanto o amigo ao seu lado, concordando em silêncio. “Eu não acredito que eles vieram falar conosco!”

“Eu disse que seria uma boa ideia!”, Chanyeol comemorou. “Ah, toda a vergonha está valendo a pena agora...”

“Foi um momento decisivo”, Baekhyun disse. “Muita coisa está valendo a pena depois daquilo.”

Chanyeol não parecia entender o que seu melhor amigo dizia, mas para Baekhyun aquilo fazia todo sentido. Ainda se sentia confuso em relação ao que sentia por Chanyeol, pela forma como seu melhor amigo o fazia se sentir e sobre toda a confusão que sua mente se tornou após interpretarem uma cena romântica. Ainda era seu melhor amigo, ainda era a pessoa que mais confiava no mundo, mas, vê-lo como _khaleesi_ do seu _khal_ tornou-se um divisor de águas.

Quando o dia se encerrou e tiveram que voltar para casa, os dois estavam cansados demais para se recordarem de que não estavam sabendo lidar um com o outro. Suas pernas doíam imensamente, suas mochilas estavam pesadas e suas mentes cansadas; dividiam o fone de ouvido de Baekhyun – Chanyeol reclamou das músicas do amigo, mas foi recordado de que deveria ter trago seu próprio fone de ouvido para ter direito de escolha – durante todo o percurso que precisavam percorrer. O silêncio era um velho amigo que quase não dava as caras quando estavam juntos, mas que em momentos como aquele, era sempre bem vindo.

Quando chegaram a rua de suas casas, Chanyeol caminhou com Baekhyun até sua casa já que era a mais próxima do ponto de ônibus que desciam. A noite estava fresca, o que era surpreendente para ambos os garotos que, devido a animação pelo evento, esqueceram-se dos próprios casacos, e não havia ninguém andando pela rua. O único som que ouviam era os próprios passos e a música que ainda dividiam.

Era um ótimo momento, Baekhyun pensou.

Quando chegou à porta de sua casa, virou-se para se despedir de Chanyeol e desejar um bom retorno para casa quando viu o amigo revirar sua mochila atrás de alguma coisa. Olhou-o curioso até que retirasse um dos itens que ganharam do concurso e que havia ficado com Chanyeol, devido sua interpretação. Baekhyun não pôde evitar se sentir surpreso com o que via, porque era uma réplica dos ovos de Daenerys, apenas num tamanho menor.

“Eu disse que iria dá-los a você caso o encontrasse”, Chanyeol disse, meio envergonhado. Baekhyun conhecia todas suas manias, inclusive a de mexer no cabelo quando se sentia envergonhado. “Eles me deram porque fui uma ótima Daenerys, mas você é o único Targaryen aqui e deveria ficar com eles.”

Baekhyun sorriu sem conseguir se segurar. “Os ovos foram um presente de casamento para ela”, Baekhyun se recordou. “Dá-los a mim significa a mesma coisa?”

“Talvez um símbolo do nosso casamento imaginário”, Chanyeol brincou. “Cuide bem deles, _khal._ ”

Baekhyun segurou-os com cuidado como se fossem reais e pudessem se quebrar e Chanyeol arrumou a mochila nas costas. Ainda sorriam de forma contida um para o outro, ainda faziam as mesmas brincadeiras mesmo com o constrangimento constante, e perceberam que gostavam disso. Não importava se estavam tão envergonhados que quase não conseguiam manter um diálogo, eles ainda conseguiam ser verdadeiros um com o outro.

“Volte bem para casa, _khaleesi_.”

Chanyeol se afastou despedindo-se, e Baekhyun o acompanhou até sumir na escuridão noturna. Os três ovos em miniatura continuavam seguros em seus braços e o sorriso não deixava de adornar seus lábios. Foi um dia cansativo e cheio de reviravoltas, mas cada sorriso recebido de Chanyeol fazia seu esforço valer a pena. Mesmo que tivesse passado o dia inteiro ouvindo sobre a supremacia Stark e que Chanyeol o aguentasse enaltecendo a Casa Targaryen, ainda formavam uma ótima dupla.

Talvez a teoria R+L=J não fosse tão infundada assim...

**. . .**

Baekhyun sabia que estava ferrado quando as coisas não deixaram de ser confusas mesmo após dias se passaram desde a Comic Con.

As coisas continuavam as mesmas. Sehun ainda o enchia procurando por _spoilers_ depois de descobrir que tinham lido um pouco a respeito do futuro de _Game of Thrones_ , Kyungsoo continuava a ser ranzinza e puxar as orelhas de Sehun quando começava a se tornar chato demais e Chanyeol ainda era seu melhor amigo e companheiro de teorias, porque era a única pessoa com quem podia falar a respeito.

Chanyeol não havia dado mais nenhum indício de que a cena que interpretaram o havia afetado de alguma forma, então Baekhyun resolveu que também não o afetava. Que as malditas borboletas morressem em seu estômago, quem elas pensavam que eram? Se ele era mesmo feito do sangue do dragão, que esse mesmo dragão pudesse exterminá-las. E também não havia problema que ele várias vezes voltasse a pensar na cena que fizeram, foi um momento marcante do evento e a vergonha que o consumia era simplesmente pelos espectadores, jamais pelo fato de ser Chanyeol ao seu lado.

Por algum tempo, isso funcionou. As coisas voltaram quase que em sua totalidade ao normal e os quatro amigos voltaram a entrar em sintonia. Ainda podiam rir de Sehun sendo uma criança mimada prometendo nunca mais falar com “aqueles traidores malditos” só por não ter acesso as mesmas informações que Chanyeol e Baekhyun e Kyungsoo ainda seria o elo de racionalidade naquele grupo.

Baekhyun pensou que finalmente tudo estava nos eixos, até que não estivesse mais.

Sentado em sua cama com o notebook em seu colo, Baekhyun tentava focar-se no trabalho de química que precisava pesquisar. Detestava a matéria e seu professor, o que não contribuía para que sua concentração se mantivesse estável. O fato de ter mais abas em seu navegador abertas com vídeos aleatórios de gatos fofinhos e bebês dormindo do que da matéria que precisava estudar também não ajudava em nada.

Estava quase desistindo de fazer um trabalho realmente decente e rendendo-se as abas da _Wikipédia_ , quando suas pesquisas por mais videoaulas fizeram com que chegasse a um vídeo em específico que estava tentando evitar, mas o universo não parecia colaborar; por que diabos um vídeo sobre modelos atômicos teria _Daenerys meets Rhaego and Drogo in a vision_ como relacionados?

A verdade é que Baekhyun estava evitando qualquer coisa relacionada a seu _ship_ favorito enquanto se sentisse tão confuso em relação a Chanyeol e isso incluía a maldita cena que desencadeou tudo. Entretanto, sua curiosidade sempre seria sua maior inimiga e foi o que o fez clicar no vídeo e assisti-lo, recordando-se de toda a situação protagonizada com Chanyeol e todas as sensações provocadas. Foi como se todos seus esforços de manter apenas sua amizade a salvo desmoronassem e as coisas voltassem a se tornar confusas e intensas.

Baekhyun pensou que estava tudo bem se continuasse a fingir que não sentia nada e que gradualmente as coisas voltariam ao normal, mas a verdade é que não voltava. Recriminava-se a cada momento que se recordava de algum momento do evento, das falas ditas por Chanyeol e dos sentimentos que lhe foram provocados. Sentia-se mal por estar dessa forma, porque Chanyeol não parecia mais ligar, e Baekhyun ainda se sentia tão afetado.

O garoto só percebeu que as coisas estavam saindo de controle quando mais uma aba foi aberta e havia um tópico no WikiHow: _O que fazer quando acha que está apaixonado por seu melhor amigo?_ Largou o notebook em sua cama e desceu para comer alguma coisa; estava começando a pensar besteiras demais e todos seus esforços dos últimos dias não poderiam ser inteiramente em vão.

A campainha soou interrompendo a calmaria de sua casa e Baekhyun foi atendê-la ainda com a torrada em sua boca. Kyungsoo estava atrasado para ajudá-lo nas pesquisas já que era sua dupla naquele trabalho – seu professor de química, como o demônio que era, resolveu que seria bom se invertessem um pouco as duplas formadas em sua aula, o que o separou de Chanyeol. Como esperado, Kyungsoo estava à porta, com a mochila nas costas e uma expressão de puro tédio em seu rosto.

“Está atrasado”, Baekhyun disse.

“Um mago nunca chega atrasado, nem adiantado. Ele chega exatamente quando quer chegar”, Kyungsoo disse, afastando Baekhyun e entrando na casa do amigo.

“Pena que meu trabalho de química não é com Gandalf”, Baekhyun disse fechando a porta de casa. “Pode subir, se quiser. Vou pegar mais comida e levo para comermos.”

Kyungsoo concordou e subiu as escadas para o quarto do amigo, enquanto Baekhyun refazia seu caminho até a cozinha. Pegou os sanduíches que sua mãe deixou prontos para que comessem e os copos de suco, colocando-os em uma bandeja e caminhou até seu quarto de forma calma. Comida sempre seria seu melhor calmante, em qualquer situação.

Baekhyun só percebeu a péssima decisão que tomou quando encontrou Kyungsoo com seu notebook em mãos.

“Tem alguma coisa que você quer me contar, Baekhyun?”, Kyungsoo perguntou calmo, enquanto apontava para a página do _Wikihow_ que Baekhyun havia esquecido de fechar.

Baekhyun deixou a bandeja que carregava no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama e tomou o notebook das mãos de Kyungsoo, fechando a aba como se isso fosse fazer com que seu amigo esquecesse o que tinha acabado de ler. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, apenas relaxou, encostando-se à cabeceira da cama e esperando pelo monólogo que Baekhyun iniciaria. Conhecia o amigo que tinha há mais de uma década; Baekhyun iria negar, dizer que estava imaginando coisas e depois começaria se contradizer, até que expusesse realmente a verdade.

“Isso não é nada”, Baekhyun disse encarando o navegador. Após fechar a aba, seu navegador o redirecionou para a página do youtube onde o vídeo ainda estava aberto. Nada estava colaborando consigo. “Eu só... Eu estava...”

“Eu tenho a impressão de que _como lidar com a paixão pelo melhor amigo_ não é o tema do nosso trabalho”, Kyungsoo zombou. “Talvez eu possa estar errado.”

“Talvez eu possa envenenar o teu suco”, Baekhyun reclamou jogando uma almofada no amigo. “Eu estou confuso, ok? Isso não é nenhum pecado!”

“Ninguém além de você disse isso”, Kyungsoo respondeu endireitando-se na cama. “Eu só quero saber o que está acontecendo. Você está mais estranho do que o normal desde a Comic Con.”

Baekhyun considerou se era confiável expor sua situação a Kyungsoo ou se o amigo apenas iria zombá-lo como fazia em todas as situações que tinha chance. Kyungsoo era um ótimo amigo, mas também não perdia nenhuma chance que lhe era dada para zombar de Baekhyun já que seus dramas existenciais nunca eram levados em consideração.

Porém, situações desesperadas pedem medidas drásticas.

“Nós contamos a vocês como ganhamos os itens para colecionador, não é?”, Baekhyun perguntou.

“Sim, Sehun enche o saco até hoje porque quer saber o futuro da série de vocês”, Kyungsoo concordou. “Não aguento mais.”

“O problema começou quando Chanyeol escolheu a cena que nós faríamos”, Baekhyun disse. “É uma cena importante para mim, eu realmente gosto muito dela pela importância que tem para o meu _ship_ , mas eu não achei que as coisas seriam tão i _ntensas_ como foram com Chanyeol. Enquanto nós contracenávamos, a linha que nos dividia entre os personagens e nós mesmos sumia aos poucos. Eu já não via mais a Daenerys ali, mesmo com aquela peruca ridícula eu via apenas Chanyeol e, estranhamente, tudo que dizia fazia sentido. Não era apenas Drogo dizendo que amava sua esposa, era eu... Era eu dizendo a Chanyeol o que eu nem sabia que estava escondendo.”

Kyungsoo manteve-se em silêncio e Baekhyun respirou fundo. Era difícil colocar as palavras na ordem correta para que fizesse sentido o que narrava para o amigo quando sua cabeça ainda parecia mais confusa do que o próprio Chapéu Seletor selecionando a casa de Harry. “Eu achei que seria uma coisa passageira, mas eu ainda penso nisso mesmo dias depois. Acho que o Chanyeol não deve ter se ligado nisso, porque ele continua a mesma coisa, mas eu estou realmente tentando esquecer.”

“Eu sempre achei a relação de vocês estranha demais”, Kyungsoo disse. “Quer dizer, ok, vocês são melhores amigos. Vocês encontraram uma conexão que eu dificilmente vejo em outras pessoas. Isso é algo bacana porque é uma pessoa para quem você sempre poderá recorrer porque ela sempre vai te entender. O que eu achei estranho é quando vocês acharam que estava tudo bem se rolasse alguns beijos de vez em quando.”

“Nós concordamos que existia uma certa tensão entre nós”, Baekhyun deu de ombros. “Acho que lutamos demais contra a maré para depois desistirmos e pensar que tudo bem se nos beijássemos de vez em quando, ainda éramos só melhores amigos.”

“Veja bem, Baekhyun”, Kyungsoo começou, “o Sehun é meu melhor amigo e não faz essa cara de traído porque você nos trocou primeiro; eu sei que, apesar de às vezes ser uma criança birrenta, Sehun é a melhor pessoa para conversar porque a gente meio que se entende nos debates filosóficos a respeito da vida. Porém, me causa genuíno asco a ideia de beijá-lo porque eu praticamente vi Sehun nascer, é como um irmão para mim. Você percebe onde quero chegar?”

Baekhyun percebia, mas era melhor fingir que não. Kyungsoo era brutalmente sincero e fazia com que chegasse as verdades que precisava enxergar mais rápido do que Baekhyun estava preparado para enfrentar.

“O que eu quero dizer é que vocês mesmos não perceberam quando ser amigos não é o suficiente”, Kyungsoo continuou. “Você é horrível quando está com ciúmes, Baek, só você não consegue enxergar isso, mas Sehun e eu víamos como você ficava sempre que alguma garota falava com Chanyeol. Até mesmo quando o capitão do time de basquete o chamou para o time, você ficou possesso por algum motivo.”

“O Chanyeol é horrível no basquete, é claro que tinha alguma outra intenção escondida naquele sorriso perfeito de Wu Yifan”, Baekhyun resmungou.

“As coisas são tão claras que eu me pergunto por que você só percebeu agora.” Kyungsoo riu. “Não tem nenhum problema em gostar do seu melhor amigo, Baek. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que Chanyeol se sente da mesma maneira, mas, assim como você, está fingindo que não porque acha que o outro lado não sente nada. Estão só prolongando sofrimento de vocês, quando podiam muito bem resolver isso conversando. Vocês vão continuar se enrolando até que _eu_ perca a paciência e os jogue contra a parede.”

“Você é terrivelmente prático, Kyungsoo”, Baekhyun murmurou. “Eu queria falar com Chanyeol, mas e se você estiver errado? E se só eu me sentir assim e aí eu estragar nossa amizade de forma irreparável? Conheço Chanyeol, ele não iria mais olhar para mim da mesma forma se soubesse que gosto dele.”

“Alguma vez eu já estive errado?”, Kyungsoo retorquiu com um sorriso convencido.

Baekhyun considerou o que lhe foi dito e sabia que era verdade. Kyungsoo era o mais observador dos quatro amigos, ele iria perceber antes qualquer coisa que nenhum dos três e se ele dizia que Baekhyun já demonstrava gostar de Chanyeol muito antes do evento acontecer, por qual motivo o Byun contestaria? Confiava no julgamento de seu amigo e sabia que realmente gostava de Chanyeol. A única coisa que estava em seu caminho era sua própria falta de coragem de expor isso ao melhor amigo.

“Eu vou tentar”, Baekhyun respondeu por fim, num murmúrio baixo.

“Você vive repetindo para lá e para cá que nasceu do fogo do dragão”, Kyungsoo comentou tomando de volta o notebook para que pudessem recomeçar o trabalho escolar, “um dragão realmente ficaria intimidado com uma simples confissão?”

Baekhyun riu porque Kyungsoo raramente fazia analogias com as séries que o amigo gostava. Era sua forma meio estranha de ajuda-lo e Baekhyun agradeceu pelo amigo que tinha no momento, por não estar totalmente sozinho imerso em confusão.

Dumbledore estava certo em mais um de seus conselhos, mesmo que fosse um personagem odiável - e Baekhyun tinha provas contra Dumbledore, se preciassem. _._ Kyungsoo podia ser terrivelmente sincero e poderia gostar de zombar de si a cada oportunidade que tinha, mas ele nunca falhava em ser uma luz no fim do túnel.

**. . .**

Diferente do que Baekhyun achava, Chanyeol estava apavorado.

Não foi apenas o Byun que passou mais tempo pensando no ocorrido na Comic Con do que devia. Depois de um tempo, a vergonha que o consumia ao encontrar vídeos do evento na internet deixou de ser tão grande – não é como se todo mundo que assistisse o conhecesse de fato – e deu espaço aos novos questionamentos que o Park não estava afim de resolver. Pensar demais naquilo apenas faria as coisas se tornarem mais reais e Chanyeol não saberia lidar com isso.

Por que beijou Baekhyun? Não havia problema no ato para os dois, mas não havia beijo na cena que escolheu e qualquer um ali presente saberia disso. Chanyeol se perguntava o que o atraiu tanto a boca de seu melhor amigo; seriam as palavras ditas um para o outro enquanto se esqueciam do personagem que viviam ou seria a atração inata que os levavam um ao outro?

A simples ideia de ser algo muito além assustava o ruivo porque não saberia lidar com rejeição e Baekhyun já não parecia ligar mais. Chanyeol sentia-se encurralado com seus próprios sentimentos em negação, mas tão fortes que qualquer um, até mesmo o sempre desatento Chanyeol, perceberia.

Talvez não existisse muito da coragem dos lobos de Winterfell em si.

Chanyeol pensou que precisava de uma segunda opinião ou acabaria louco. Sabia que o que sentia por Baekhyun era muito mais do que o que sentia por seus amigos, mesmo que todos fossem importantes para si. Baekhyun era diferente e o afetava de igual forma; seus sorrisos sempre pareciam mais iluminados e o som de sua risada era seu som favorito entre todos os outros. Parecia óbvio agora que estivesse confuso com o que sentia se Baekhyun sempre o afetou dessa forma.

“Chanyeol?”, ouviu Sehun chamar. “Você ainda está por aqui?”

“Desculpe, eu me distraí”, Chanyeol se desculpou.

Sehun era sua dupla para o trabalho de química que deveriam estar fazendo, mas Chanyeol estava perdido demais para se concentrar no assunto e Sehun estava desinteressado demais para insistir em capturar a atenção de seu amigo, preferindo continuar a jogar na conta de seu amigo. Chanyeol não ligaria se ele upasse um pouquinho por si.

Talvez Sehun fosse uma boa escolha para a segunda opinião que tanto desejava. O rapaz mais novo parecia ser tão avoado quanto Chanyeol, mas era sua única escolha no momento; talvez Sehun o surpreendesse com alguma sabedoria escondida por detrás de tantos comentários ácidos e com único propósito de envergonhar seus amigos. Não sabia o que o levava a confiar na opinião de Sehun, já que o garoto era conhecido por não levar nada a sério, mas Chanyeol pensou que não havia nenhuma escapatória para si. Se não podia falar com Baekhyun já que ele era o pivô de todos os seus problemas, talvez Sehun pudesse ajudá-lo.

Havia uma grande chance de Sehun apenas zombar de si como sempre, mas situações desesperadas pedem medidas drásticas.

“Hm, Sehun”, Chanyeol chamou. “Eu tenho um jogo para nós.”

Sehun havia acabado de perder no jogo, o que o fez fechar o notebook frustrado e olhar para o amigo. “Que seja mais divertido que esses seus MMORPG.”

“É um jogo de hipóteses”, Chanyeol começou meio incerto. “Vamos supor que um garoto tenha um melhor amigo. Eles se conhecem há muito tempo e confiam um no outro de olhos fechados, mas, em um momento, a amizade parecia bem mais forte e com alguma coisa além disso. Eles concordaram que estava tudo bem se ficassem de vez em quando porque confiavam um no outro.” Observou a expressão de Sehun, mas o rapaz conseguia ser bastante indiferente quando queria. “Teve essa vez que supostamente eles tiveram que fazer uma cena romântica e desde então um desses garotos não para de pensar no outro. Não da mesma forma de antes, mas como se fosse algo totalmente novo. Sabe quando as coisas sempre estiveram lá, mas você acaba vendo tudo de uma nova perspectiva e as coisas parecem estupidamente novas?”

“Você finalmente percebeu que gosta do Baekhyun?”, Sehun perguntou direto, com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

“Eu nunca disse isso!”, Chanyeol negou rapidamente. “Responda o jogo, Sehun.”

“Qual é, Chanyeol, ninguém no mundo teria uma história enrolada assim como a de vocês”, Sehun rolou os olhos. “Kyungsoo está me devendo trinta dólares porque eu apostei que você descobriria que gosta dele mais rápido do que ele de você.”

“Vocês estavam apostando sobre a gente?”, Chanyeol retorquiu indignado. “Que tipo de amigos vocês são?”

“Que sabem aproveitar todas as oportunidades oferecidas”, Sehun sorriu. “Dinheiro fácil é sempre bem-vindo e você é muito fácil de ler.”

Chanyeol se perguntou se realmente era tão fácil assim lê-lo e se estava tão claro que não era apenas amizade o que o mantinha preso a Baekhyun. O pensamento assustava a si mesmo e talvez por isso não tivesse notado antes ou talvez Sehun apenas fosse um bom observador no final das contas. Não o importava, de qualquer forma; não mudava o fato de que, mesmo com todos seus sentimentos bagunçados e que sua cabeça estivesse uma bagunça, apenas um fato se sobressaísse aos demais: Baekhyun não era apenas seu melhor amigo.

“Desde que vocês nos contaram sobre a cena que interpretaram, nós sabíamos que era questão de tempo até que reconhecessem em si mesmos o que tanto escondiam.” Sehun disse depois de perceber que Chanyeol nada diria. “Nós sempre soubemos que havia muito mais do que apenas amizade entre vocês. Os dois ficam tão presos no próprio mundinho que não percebem a forma como agem um com o outro, mas nós conseguimos. Chanyeol, você orbita ao redor do Baekhyun. Às vezes eu achava meio patético, mas depois pensei que era uma bonita analogia.”

“Nós sempre fomos muito unidos porque somos bons amigos”, Chanyeol pontuou.

“Vocês nunca deixarão de ser amigos.” Sehun disse. “Vocês apenas descobrirão que podem ser mais do que isso. Na minha opinião, os melhores casais foram melhores amigos antes de decidirem embarcar em algo juntos. Você já conhece a outra pessoa tão bem quanto a si mesmo, por isso tudo se torna mais fácil e prazeroso porque sempre foram coisas que ambos gostam de fazer. E sinceramente, Chanyeol, vocês são mais casalzinho do que muita gente que namora realmente por aí.”

Chanyeol se perguntou de onde a sinceridade bruta de Sehun havia saído, mas pensou que talvez a convivência com Kyungsoo fosse a razão. De toda forma, as palavras de Sehun faziam mais sentido do que gostaria que fizessem e não havia nenhum motivo para negá-las. Chanyeol só precisava ser sincero consigo mesmo e não entrar em pânico porque gostar de Baekhyun arruinava todo o equilíbrio do universo.

“E se ele não gostar de mim, Sehunnie?”, Chanyeol perguntou sem olhá-lo. “Quer dizer, e se ele nunca me ver como além do melhor amigo dele? Acho que eu não conseguiria manter isso se ele soubesse que eu...”

“Você não consegue ver como o Baekhyun olha para você, Chanyeol.” Sehun comentou. “Sabe como todo o salão olhou para Hermione quando ela chegou no baile de inverno? Ou a cara do Percy quando Annabeth o beijou? É quase a mesma coisa. Eu tenho certeza que Baekhyun deve estar se sentindo da mesma forma que você.”

“Então você acha que eu deveria falar com ele?”, Chanyeol perguntou. Um mínimo sorriso brotava em seus lábios ao pensar nas diversas possibilidades que conversar de forma sincera com Baekhyun trazia. “Acha que daria certo?”

“É claro que sim”, Sehun concordou. “Baekhyun deve gostar de ti da mesma forma que gosta dele. Acredite em mim, eu nunca erro. Eu sou quase a encarnação de Afrodite no mundo humano.”

Chanyeol não pôde deixar de rir porque Sehun tinha os piores comentários nas horas certas. O mais novo sabia como aliviar uma situação sem ao menos tentar de verdade, sua espontaneidade tornava as coisas apenas melhores quando achava que havia dito algo extremamente impactante.

Levaria o conselho do amigo a sério e arrumaria um jeito de conversar com Baekhyun, mesmo que soubesse que acabaria travando e falando qualquer besteira que lhe viesse à mente. Tentaria se manter focado até a hora no fato de que era apenas Baekhyun, seu melhor amigo e o rapaz com quem tinha seus melhores dias.

Não tinha nada a temer em relação a Baekhyun. Ainda era apenas seu melhor amigo, o garoto com quem dividia seus sofrimentos pelos finais de temporada das séries que acompanhavam e com quem ainda, todo dia dois de maio, celebrava o luto pelos mortos na batalha de Hogwarts. Era seu sorriso favorito e sua melhor companhia. Na pior das hipóteses, talvez apenas precisasse superá-lo caso fosse negado. Sabia que seria difícil porque Baekhyun tinha esse estranho poder de encantar qualquer um com sua personalidade difícil, mas valeria a pena. A amizade que construíram ainda seria maior do que qualquer obstáculo.

Sehun pareceu satisfeito consigo mesmo e com seus conselhos e reabriu o notebook para tentar salvar a nota de química de ambos, já que conhecia Chanyeol bem o suficiente para saber que nada mais prenderia a atenção do mais velho. Sehun não se importava, de qualquer forma; havia ganhado a aposta com Kyungsoo e o dinheiro valeria a pesquisa que faria sozinho.

Seu celular tocou, avisando sobre o recebimento de uma mensagem e abriu-a assim que viu que era de Kyungsoo. Não podia acreditar no que estava lendo.

_“Você perdeu. Baekhyun gosta do Chanyeol.”_

_“Sem essa. Chanyeol me disse que gosta do Baekhyun.”_

_“Não é possível que esses dois lerdos perceberam isso_ ao mesmo tempo _!”_

_“Você ainda me deve trinta dólares, Soo.”_

_“Você também me deve, Sehun.”_

_“Malditos.”_

Sehun bufou largando o celular de mão e voltando a focar-se em seu objetivo. Chanyeol e Baekhyun eram tão parecidos que até mesmo a súbita constatação sobre seus sentimentos um pelo outro viera na mesma hora. Talvez isso fosse o que as pessoas chamavam de destino.

Sehun gostava de chamar de ação do universo que o tirou trinta dólares.

**. . .**

Ao contrário do que Sehun e Kyungsoo esperavam, nem Chanyeol tampouco Baekhyun realmente tomaram a iniciativa.

Os dois garotos pensavam que, após a conversa esclarecedora que estabeleceram enquanto deviam estar estudando – resolver dilemas adolescentes sempre seria mais divertido do que química – eventualmente os dois acabariam conversando, se resolveriam finalmente e todos poderiam voltar a normalidade, porém com um casal formado.

Entretanto, não foi o que aconteceu.

Sehun era o que estava mais irritado com a situação, o rapaz já estava cansado de ver os dois amigos se encarando sem saber como tomar coragem. Um lado do mais novo entendia a confusão dos amigos, sabia o quanto era ruim a sensação de gostar de alguém e não saber como contar por medo, mas a maior parte de si desejava o desfecho dessa história o mais rápido possível.

Kyungsoo, por sua vez, parecia mais comedido e paciente. Fazia parte de sua personalidade aguardar para ver no que as coisas vão dar, então apenas observava para ver até onde os dois amigos iriam em algo que todos sabiam no que daria. Ambos estavam conscientes de como se sentiam em relação um ao outro, apenas precisavam de um empurrãozinho para perder o medo.

Talvez Kyungsoo soubesse como dar essa ajudinha.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun sabiam que não estavam agindo como normalmente. Era comum para os dois que não houvesse um conceito de espaço pessoal entre ambos, que viviam juntos como se estivessem em órbita um do outro. Embora continuassem se falando normalmente, com as mesmas brincadeiras, o fato de não estarem totalmente juntos já era alarmante por si só.

Por esse motivo, Kyungsoo se rendeu às persuasões de Sehun e convidou a todos para maratonar Breaking Bad, a única série que gostava e que Sehun não entendia o porquê já que sequer a considerava boa (“Você assiste Pretty Little Liars, Sehun, o que você pode falar de série boa?” “Não mexa com o _guilty pleasure_ dos outros!”). Como não era comum que Kyungsoo propusesse algo do tipo, todos aceitaram em se reunir na casa de Chanyeol no sábado à tarde. Sehun sabia qual era o plano de Kyungsoo e esperava que funcionasse ou teriam os dois amigos muito raivosos depois.

No sábado, Baekhyun foi o primeiro a chegar devido a proximidade de suas casas. Yoora foi quem o atendeu, dizendo estar de saída e que Chanyeol estava no quarto arrumando tudo para a sessão que fariam. Sehun e Kyungsoo deveriam chegar em breve, o que Baekhyun agradecia; ultimamente era difícil conviver com Chanyeol sem estar tão ciente de como se sentia ao seu lado. As coisas pioravam quando estavam sozinhos.

Quando chegou ao quarto de Chanyeol, encontrou o amigo cantarolando a abertura de _Game of Thrones_ , um orgulho secreto de ambos quando conseguiram imitar a instrumental quase perfeitamente. Havia algumas bandejas com salgadinhos e refrigerantes na escrivaninha de Chanyeol, que foi arrastada até próximo da cama onde todos se acotovelariam para achar uma boa posição para passar a tarde assistindo a série, como estavam acostumados a fazer – mesmo que soubessem que Kyungsoo desistiria primeiro indo se sentar na poltrona e que Sehun fosse gradualmente caindo no chão.

“Você me assustou”, Chanyeol disse quando viu o amigo na porta. “Achei que viria com os meninos.”

“Mandei mensagens para eles, mas eles nem visualizaram”, Baekhyun deu de ombros. “Então eu resolvi vir logo, já que Baekbeom está em casa e está um saco.”

“Você nunca perdoará o seu irmão pelo peão quebrado”, Chanyeol lembrou rindo.

“Nunca!”, Baekhyun esbravejou. “Aquele trasgo das montanhas não sabe no que toca, era a minha edição de colecionador! Meu xadrez bruxo estará sempre incompleto.”

“Podemos juntar os nossos e fazer peças reservas”, Chanyeol propôs. “Encare como uma comunhão de bens.”

“E correr o risco da _divisão de bens_?”, Baekhyun riu. “Está tudo bem em continuar odiando o Beom, obrigado.”

Chanyeol riu baixo concordando e voltou a arrumar seu quarto enquanto Baekhyun folheava seus mangás. Eram os momentos de silêncio que Chanyeol buscava evitar, porque eram nesses momentos que Baekhyun causava-lhe sensações estranhas. Eram bons sentimentos, mas saíam de seu controle e o Park detestava não saber o que fazer, principalmente quando era em relação a Byun Baekhyun.

Não demorou para que se sentissem cansados do que estavam fazendo outrora e sentassem à cama, encostados no encosto da mesma e com o notebook no meio. Estavam passando pelo catálogo da _Netflix_ atrás de algum anime que pudessem assistir para passar o tempo enquanto os dois amigos não chegavam. Começaram a estranhar a demora dos dois; Sehun tudo bem se atrasar, o garoto atrasou o próprio parto, mas Kyungsoo era incomodamente pontual, principalmente quando é ele quem marca os horários.

Por fim, deixaram um episódio aleatório de _Angel Beats_!, um anime que assistiram juntos e consideravam como favorito de ambos, passando sem se importar com qual exatamente. Assistiram tantas vezes o mesmo anime que sabiam quase todas suas falas e todas suas cenas, então, caso olhassem para a tela, saberiam exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto Chanyeol ajustava o episódio em _fullscreen_ , Baekhyun abria a mensagem que acabou de receber de Kyungsoo, quase ao mesmo tempo em que o celular de Chanyeol também apitava.

_“Não vou poder ir hoje. Sojin quer que eu a ajude a comprar presente de aniversário da melhor amiga._

_Divirtam-se.”_

“Não acredito nisso”, Baekhyun resmungou, fechando o aplicativo de conversas sem sequer respondê-lo. “Kyungsoo não vem. Ele marca e não vem porque a namorada o alugou!”

“Bom, Sehun também não vem”, Chanyeol disse olhando para seu celular. “ _E aí, Chanyeol. Não vou hoje porque, cê sabe, Jongin vai vir aqui. É motivo suficiente.”_

“Eu não acredito que estamos sendo trocados pelos interesses românticos dos dois”, Baekhyun disse, negando com a cabeça. “E quanto ao nosso tratado?”

“Acho que nenhum de nós consegue levar a sério algo chamado de _friends before lovers_ ”, Chanyeol concordou. “Tinha que ser o Sehun para inventar um negócio ridículo desses.”

“O menino assiste muito drama asiático”, Baekhyun comentou. “Mas o que a gente faz agora? Eu nem gosto tanto assim de Breaking Bad.”

“E eu deixei de acompanhar faz um bom tempo”, Chanyeol disse. “Bom, podemos acabar esse episódio e comer tudo que eu comprei para aqueles malditos furarem com a gente.”

Como não havia nada melhor para que fizessem e ambos estavam pensando em como agir agora que permaneceriam sozinhos durante o restante da tarde, Baekhyun apanhou os salgadinhos mais próximos e deu play no episódio que estava pausado. Não demorou muito para que o reconhecessem como um dos últimos episódios do anime.

“Eu não acredito que a gente conseguiu escolher logo esse na sorte”, Chanyeol comentou. “Me dá meus lenços, Baekhyun.”

“Não acredito que eu vou de novo chorar por causa desse maldito do Hinata”, Baekhyun choramingou.

O episódio em questão era o décimo e a cena que passava no notebook era a cena romântica entre Hinata e Yui. Era particularmente a cena favorita dos dois garotos, mesmo que soubessem que acabariam sempre chorando ao seu término. Não se pode confiar em alguém que não chora com o desfecho de Angel Beats, afinal de contas.

Baekhyun adorava o anime por sempre refletir sobre as questões mais pessoais dos seres humanos e de como conseguiam resolvê-las para finalmente descansar em paz. A produção do anime sabia trabalhar seus temas de uma forma bastante delicada, o que fazia com que os dois amigos se identificassem com seus personagens. Riam com os momentos engraçados – como esqueceriam da cena onde Naoi fez Hinata pensar que valia menos que um pregador de roupas – e se emocionavam na maior parte das vezes.

Este era um momento onde a emoção tomava conta de ambos. Não importava quantas vezes assistissem ao final de _Angel Beats!_ , a cena final de Hinata e Yui sempre os deixariam emotivos. A promessa feita por Hinata era algo que gostavam de acreditar até o fim, de que ele realmente se casaria com Yui independentemente do que precisaria fazer para encontrá-la fazia com que tivessem mais alguns motivos para acreditar no que era passado pelo anime.

“Eu acho tão bonito o que o Hinata faz pela Yui”, Baekhyun comentou. “Em meio a tantas pessoas no mundo, ele ainda fará de tudo para encontrá-la, não importa como ela esteja.”

“Talvez isso seja a definição de amor.” Chanyeol sorriu. “Todos nós temos alguém por quem procuraríamos em meio a oito bilhões de pessoas.”

Baekhyun olhou de relance para Chanyeol e pensou que aquele era o momento perfeito para que dissesse ao amigo que a pessoa por quem procuraria estava ao seu lado, que morava algumas quadras de distância e sempre estava consigo. Chanyeol ainda estava sorrindo para o anime que apresentava sua _ending_ , e nunca esteve tão bonito para Baekhyun.

Seria agora ou nunca.

“Talvez nós tenhamos essa pessoa mais perto do que imaginamos”, Baekhyun disse atraindo atenção do amigo. O Park continuou fitando-o sem entender onde queria chegar. “Talvez ela esteja ao nosso lado desde sempre e a gente só não tenha notado.”

Chanyeol estava aflito porque não sabia se Baekhyun apenas estava divagando a respeito do casal favorito de ambos ou se havia algum sentido oculto em suas palavras. Lembrou-se das palavras de Sehun, sobre Baekhyun poder gostar de si da mesma forma como gostava dele e isso o fez tomar coragem para continuar o rumo da conversa.

“O que quer dizer com isso?”

“O que quero dizer, Chanyeol, é que se estivéssemos em uma arena de Jogos Vorazes, eu o deixaria ficar vivo.” Baekhyun sorriu meio envergonhado. “Não sei como dizer que gosto de você de uma forma melhor do que essa.”

Chanyeol não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, porque parecia irreal demais para ser verdade. Baekhyun ainda estava olhando-o meio envergonhado, conhecia suas manias de morder o lábio inferior quando estava com vergonha, mas o ruivo não sabia como respondê-lo. Todos os dias que passou em dúvida a respeito de Baekhyun pareciam se reduzir a nada, como se não importassem quando o tinha à sua frente desviando o olhar por não saber como reagir a vergonha.

Seu sorriso brotava em seus lábios sem que pudesse controlá-lo e no fundo não queria; queria que Baekhyun visse o quanto se sentia feliz com uma simples frase que, para si, significava o mundo. Sabia que Baekhyun não tinha jeito com sentimentos e vê-lo se esforçar a encontrar uma frase que representasse o que sentia por si deixava-o sorridente. Se Baekhyun o deixaria vivo em uma arena, Chanyeol se voluntariaria por ele.

Quando a _ending_ do episódio terminou, o silêncio era a única coisa que imperava naquele quarto. Baekhyun já não sabia se foi uma boa ideia contar a Chanyeol que gostava dele porque detestava quando o mais novo ficava em silêncio; Chanyeol sempre foi vocal demais, sempre foi muito ativo e animado. Seus silêncios nunca significavam boa coisa e o mais velho tinha medo de ter estragado toda amizade por uma frase impensada.

Talvez Kyungsoo não estivesse certo todas as vezes e talvez jamais fosse ser o sol e estrelas de Chanyeol.

Levantou-se da cama sem olhar para o amigo, caminhando em direção à porta. De repente sentia-se sufocado de estar no mesmo cômodo que Chanyeol e o silêncio que não foi quebrado por nada além de seus passos. Sabia que seria uma péssima ideia. Devia ter permanecido em casa e não aceitado o convite estúpido de Kyungsoo para uma maratona que nem aconteceria.

“Baek”, Chanyeol o chamou. Baekhyun parou e virou para encará-lo, mas não disse mais nada. “Você é o meu último cheiro de amortentia.”

O sorriso de Chanyeol parecia ter o mesmo efeito da retirada do mundo de seus ombros e dessa vez era a vez de Baekhyun não acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Permaneceu parado encarando-o sem dizer nenhuma palavra, mas o sorriso que surgia em seus lábios fazia par com o de seu melhor amigo e era mais do que qualquer palavra poderia expressar.

Naquele momento, nenhum dos dois precisava de grandes explicações. Conheciam um ao outro melhor do que a si mesmo e sabiam o quanto era importante as referências que usavam. Baekhyun não pôde deixar de achar graça que eram dois _nerds_ mesmo quando não sabiam como dizer que gostavam um do outro. Uma simples frase trazia muito mais sentimento do que se fizessem uma grande declaração planejada.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun funcionavam ao acaso e era dessa forma que gostavam de estar. Funcionavam entre as risadas quando estavam juntos, nas falas repetidas quando assistiam suas séries favoritas e no consolo mútuo quando Martin matava alguns de seus personagens favoritos. Eram seus sorrisos em conjunto e suas mentes quase que interligadas que os tornavam tão únicos um para o outro. Não havia nada que não soubessem e agora, enquanto se encaravam com sorrisos idênticos, o mundo parecia resumido a nada.

Tudo estava concentrado naquele quarto onde a _opening_ do próximo episódio começava a tocar e bastava.

“Está falando sério?”, Baekhyun perguntou voltando a se sentar à cama. Chanyeol ainda o encarava com um sorriso. “Eu não esperava que...”

“Eu também não esperava que gostasse de mim.” Chanyeol riu, sem jeito. “Depois da Comic Con, eu tinha percebido a forma como você mexia comigo. Depois de conversar com o Sehun, eu percebi que era diferente do que eu sentia por eles. Eu gosto de estar com eles, mas eu não me importo se nós passarmos um dia todo em silêncio porque eu gosto desde ter a sua companhia a tê-lo falando comigo sobre tudo possível. Gosto de vê-lo sorrir e gosto de causar isso e você causava em mim algo diferente. Eu achei que era porque você é bonito demais para ser verdade, mas é mais do que isso.”

“Você faz com que eu tenha zonzóbulos por todo meu corpo”, Baekhyun completou. “Na verdade, eu já desconfiava de que eu não me sentia tão bem com você só porque gostava de te beijar. Sehun e Kyungsoo estão comigo há mais tempo do que você e, mesmo assim, as minhas melhores sensações sempre eram ao seu lado. Depois da comic con, eu percebi o porquê. Você é a lua da minha vida, Chanyeol, exatamente como Daenerys era para Drogo.”

“Você é meu sol e estrelas”, Chanyeol sorriu. “Eu sempre te disse que não diria isso para ninguém, mas é a melhor definição que tenho para você. Eu enfrentaria o inverno que chegou com você.”

Baekhyun sentou-se ao lado de Chanyeol novamente, tão próximos que espaço pessoal era um conceito inexistente. Não havia mais nada que precisassem falar um ao outro; entendiam-se em cada referência feita e entendiam como aquilo apenas tornava as coisas mais especiais, mais deles. Ninguém precisaria entendê-los porque eles sabiam ler cada uma das entrelinhas.

Seus olhos não se desgrudaram por nenhum momento até que seus lábios estivessem selados. O toque calmo e singelo tornava o momento ainda mais íntimo enquanto Baekhyun levava uma de suas mãos para o rosto de Chanyeol e sentia os braços de seu amigo apertarem-no contra si. Em todas as vezes em que estiveram juntos, todas eram especiais, mas nenhuma delas parecia superar este momento.

Seus celulares tocaram em conjunto novamente alertando sobre novas mensagens, mas tampouco se importaram. Sabiam que era apenas Kyungsoo e Sehun e desconfiavam até mesmo do motivo de ambos os amigos terem faltado na reunião que tanto se esforçaram para realizar. Agora que sabiam que tinham conversado com os amigos sobre o mesmo assunto, as coisas pareciam muito mais claras.

“Aquelas duas pestes devem ter armado tudo isso”, Baekhyun sussurrou quando se afastaram.

  
“Aposto que foi ideia do Sehun”, Chanyeol concordou.

Como esperado, os dois amigos receberam a mesma mensagem perguntando sobre como estava a maratona de séries ou sobre o que estavam fazendo. Resolveram deixar as mensagens para responder depois, já que os dois diabinhos tinham tramado contra ambos às suas costas.

“Que belo par de amigos”, Baekhyun resmungou jogando o celular na cama.

“Ao menos hoje rendeu algo bom”, Chanyeol disse, puxando Baekhyun novamente para perto. “Acho que se não fosse por eles e por Hideki Hinata, nós nunca contaríamos nada um ao outro.”

“Toda situação tem seu lado bom”, Baekhyun concordou com um sorriso enquanto devolvia ao abraço torto de Chanyeol. Não parecia uma posição confortável, mas Baekhyun gostava de ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de Chanyeol próximos ao seu rosto. “Essa com certeza seria a minha lembrança para um patrono.”

“Conseguiria afugentar toda uma horda de dementadores com esse patrono”, Chanyeol sorriu. “Mas ainda há algo que quero falar para você. É algo importante e que eu não poderia deixar para falar depois.”

Baekhyun olhou para cima do jeito que podia e encarou o rosto sério de Chanyeol. “O que?”

“ _And that, kids, is how I met your mother_ ”, Chanyeol sorriu.

Baekhyun não pôde deixar de rir enquanto batia de leve em Chanyeol, por saber que agora, quando podiam fazer piadinhas novamente um com o outro sem nenhum peso na consciência pelos duplos sentidos, estava tudo bem novamente e aquele era seu Chanyeol de novo, o garoto que fazia piadas inoportunas nas melhores horas.

Deixariam para resolver os pormenores de sua situação depois. Não se importavam com o nome que dariam a relação que tinham no momento, estava tudo bem apenas em saberem que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos. Ninguém precisava saber o que mantinham contanto que continuassem juntos.

“Está tudo bem se continuarmos embaixo de um guarda-chuva amarelo”, Baekhyun respondeu.

“É por isso que eu te amo”, Chanyeol tornou a abraçá-lo.

Encontraram uma boa posição para continuarem abraçados enquanto voltavam a decidir o que assistiriam dessa vez, até que decidiram por mais uma vez rever o episódio que originou toda a confusão que suas vidas se tornaram nas últimas semanas. Assistiram a _Game of thrones_ tantas vezes que podiam dizer as falas das cenas que assistiam, mas nenhuma delas se tornaria tão importante quanto a visão de Daenerys com Drogo e Rhaego.

Os dois garotos gostavam da sensação de que nada havia mudado entre os dois. Gostavam da sensação de saber que, embora agora se sentissem mais livres por não terem mais que esconder o quanto gostavam um do outro, as coisas continuavam as mesmas e continuavam a comentar as cenas como antigamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. A melhor certeza que podiam ter a respeito do futuro é que se havia algo que permaneceria inabalada seria a amizade que construíram com o tempo.

Eram como Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger, tão diferentes mas que, ainda assim, conseguiam completar um ao outro.

“No final, conseguimos provar uma coisa”, Chanyeol comentou mexendo com o cabelo de Baekhyun. “A teoria de R+L=J sempre esteve correta. Sempre dá certo juntar um Targaryen e um Stark.”

Baekhyun não podia concordar mais. Jamais poderia esperar que um simples concurso promovido pelo painel de _Game of Thrones_ na _Comic Con_ poderia fazer com que finalmente percebessem a verdade um sobre o outro; mesmo que tivessem suas discordâncias a respeito de alguns assuntos, sobre o lado certo em guerra civil, sobre seus _ships_ favoritos nos livros que liam ou sobre quem deveria ser o rei de Westeros, Baekhyun sabia que não poderia pedir por nada melhor. Eram esses pequenos detalhes que faziam com que sua relação com Chanyeol fosse tão bom e cada pedacinho dele que o fazia amá-lo.

A felicidade se encontra entre lobos e dragões.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E chegamos ao final! Todo mundo sabe, mas vamos deixar claro que a frase lá em cima sobre Dumbledore pertence a JK Rowling, ok?
> 
> Eu espero que tenha valido a pena a espera ;;;; Me encontrem no twitter para falarmos sobre todas essas referências que é o @iambyuntiful e vamos conversar aí embaixo! Deixem-me saber o que acharam do desfecho dos nossos nerdzinhos.
> 
> Até uma próxima vez~!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e que não tenham ficado muito perdidos! Qualquer dúvida, já sabem, to sempre por aqui ou podemos conversar no @iambyuntiful no twitter (menos se você for #TeamIron n).
> 
> Para quem ficou curioso, a cena que ChanBaek encena é essa aqui https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWH64DfXxQI . Sofram comigo que eu não superei até hoje Drogo/Daenerys ;_;
> 
> Até o próximo que sai semana que vem! Seeya~!


End file.
